Rise Of a Hero
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Peter Parker, gets bitten by a spider that has been used in experiments, and he falls in love with the hottest girl in school, plus he becomes a super hero not an average life. I scrapped One More Miracle, as since I'm making this in third person, I'll make One More Miracle in third person. That'll happen in the near future.
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

**Note: Instead of writing in the 1st person I'll transition this in the 3rd person to give more perspective, and Mary Jane along with many friends of peter will play an important role in Peter's life as Spider-Man.**

Peter Parker is a very smart person, who aces all of his classes, his Aunt and Uncle are proud of him. His parents would have been proud of of him, if he hadn't lost them to, a plane crash that had killed them.

"WHOO! today is the day!" Peter exclaimed, as he in an instant, bolted up from bed and he quickly got changed, into simple but stunning clothes that makes him look good, despite being a geek or nerd, as he is called by Flash Thompson the school bully. But he wasn't going to let that, keep him down as he was going to Osborn Industries main lab.

"Peter, dear are you up yet?" His Aunt May asked him.

"Yes Aunt May" Peter answered as happy as the time Mary Jane became friends with him. Peter grabbed two pieces, of toast that his Aunt prepared earlier.

"Bye, Guys I love you, and have a good day!" Peter exclaimed as he ran out of the front door straight to his school Midtown High, located in the middle of the city of New York City. Peter Lives in Queens and he catches the bus to school, normally he has to run after the bus, but today he was on time. _Strange, I'm normally chasing it._ Peter thought as he walked in the bus and sat, by himself.

When he got to school and Peter was rushing to his locker, then he skidded into a beautiful, girl named Liz Allen.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" Peter told Liz.

"Oh never mind i'm not a girl that goes ballistic over what just happened" Liz replied. _whoa she looks stunning._ Peter thought and he started to help pick up her books.

"So what got you in a frantic rush?" Liz asked Peter.

"A field trip to Osborn Industries" Peter answered. he was going to grab a book, Liz went for the same one and their hands met. _Hamana, Hamana._ Peter thought, as he blushed, so did Liz.

"I Uh-I never got your name" Peter said.

"Liz Allen" Liz replied, as Peter moved his hand out of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed" Liz told Peter as she picked up her book.

"I'm glad it was you, who I collided with and not some jerk" Liz told Peter.

"Well, I-I do my best to be a good person" Peter replied.

"Keep it up, and good things will happen to you" Liz stated, then they both started to walk in opposite, directions.

"My name is, Peter Parker" Peter, called out to Liz

"Nice name Peter" Liz replied, then Peter and liz made their way to their individual classes. But Peter got a good look at Liz, she has, orange hair orange-brown eyes, she is wearing a bright yellow shirt, red skinny jeans and purple canvas shoes. _she's got the perfect... okay Parker don't act like a creepy guy_ Peter thought and Then he made his way to class.

Peter was sitting on the bus, on the way to Osborn Industries, he was happy as could be.

When the bust stopped at the main city lab, he was filled with joy. Peter always wanted to go here since he was a little kid, and now his dream and so much more are happening. His class were led inside and into a civilian friendly Special Projects Division, part of the lab and Peter's breath was taken away by the equipment, people like him who love science and the environment. He was so engaged in his thoughts that, he didn't notice the feeling of a big black arachnid start to crawl up his leg.

"I would so want to work here" Peter whispered to Mary.

"I would expect you to work here, or a place like this" Mary whispered back, to Peter with a smile, then Peter got a funny feeling on his hand.

"AAAAH!" Peter screamed as a spider bit him directly, in the middle of his right hand. He threw the spider off of his hand, but the spider was heading for Mary.

 **Smush**

Mary smashed the spider with her notebook, then she saw Peter, her friend sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked Peter.

"I think I'm going- BLARGH!" Before Peter could finish his sentence, he barfed all over the floor.

"EW!" One of Peter's classmates said the instance. Peter swayed onto the floor.

When Peter opened his eyes he, he knew he was in a dream.

"Where have I been taken to?" He asked himself.

"Into a nightmare" A dark, deep and evil voice replied, then Peter began to hallucinate, losing the ones he held dearest, that he would sacrifice himself, to die.

"AAAAAH!" Peter shouted and he darted up, he was in his room and he realized it, was three in the afternoon. _Whoa, was one long nap._ Peter thought and he took off his crinkled red shirt, to change into a purple one. _Hold up... is that a-a six pack._ Peter pondered, he realised he wasn't dreaming. Peter went, to continue to change, then he realised his vision was, blurred so he reached for his glasses but an extraordinary thing, occurred. Peter was wearing his glasses, Peter took them off. His vision was perfectly fine.

"Mind blown" Peter said to himself and he tensed his arms, he had muscle , a lot of muscle. He decided to get dressed, into red skinny jeans and he put on matching red canvas shoes. He went downstairs, and he saw Liz.

"Hi" she said, then Peter sat down next to her.

"Did my Aunt bring you here along with me?" Peter asked.

"Yes she did, as she knew how worried I was about you" Liz answered.

"How did you find out?" Peter asked Liz.

"When I saw her waiting in the offices" Liz answered, Peter smiled, he actually has someone, at school other than Mary that cares about him.

"You look more... hot without your glasses" Liz told Peter shyly. Peter went red on his cheeks.

"T-thanks" peter replied.

"I can see perfectly without them now, just incase you're wondering" Peter informed Liz.

"I can see this as the start, of something" Liz replied completely changing the subject. _I think I might be in love._ Peter thought.

 **Author: Well even I think this is better than One More Miracle but hey, its your opinion**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers, Abilities and Love

It was a brand new day for Peter Parker, he looks more handsome than he used to be, he has a six pack, muscles on his arms and legs, that weren't to noticeable.

"So how is this going to play out?" Liz asked Peter as he approached his locker.

"How's what going to play out?" Peter countered.

"Our friendship" Liz answered.

"I guess we, have to see where it goes, from here" Peter replied as he opened his locker, and he grabbed his mathematics book.

"Listen I just got to do a few things in the library, I'll be back" Liz assured Peter and she started jogging her way. Peter went to open his locker, again as he forgot his pen in there. _What's that feeling in the back, of my neck?_ Peter thought then next thing, he knew he side stepped to the left and grabbed a foot.

 **SLAM!**

Peter had somehow managed to flip Kong Harlan, onto his stomach.

"Ow" Kong mumbled. Peter had the look of shock on his face, he didn't even know how Kong was going to kick him.

"What happened here?" Peter's science teacher professor Warren asked. Then Peter started to feel light headed. _Oh I think I'm gonna check out._ Peter thought. Then he did, Peter swayed and fell backwards, onto his back.

"Peter I- Oh My God!" Liz exclaimed and she rushed to Peter's aid.

"Peter, Peter" Liz said. She was trying to get Peter to open his eyes. She checked for a pulse, and she found one.

"AH!" Peter exclaimed as he, rapidly sat up and narrowly avoided colliding heads with, Liz.

"Oh, thank heavens" Liz said, then she tightly hugged Peter.

"Come on let's go" Liz told Peter and she, helped him up off of the floor.

"Thanks" Peter replied.

After mathematics ended, it was time for Physical Education, Peter's least favourite subject in school as he, was terrible at anything, that involves throwing and running, as normally Peter, is very weak, and has hardly any leg muscle. But without realising it yet something about the spider bite, changed something about him.

"Parker… out of all things holy" his coach said as he approached with a basketball, he threw it at the hoop and threw the ball through the net.

"Nice work Parker" his coach said, then Peter went to the back of the line and he noticed Liz getting angry with Flash so he went up to her.

"Butt out Parker" Flash said, then Peter looked into Liz's eyes, they were telling her to help her.

"Leave her alone" Peter said angrily.

"Or what?" Flash asked

"Or how about I wipe that smirk off of, your face" Peter answered.

"You wish Parker" Flash replied and he took a swing at Peter.

 **CRACK!**

With his quick reflexes Peter opened his palm and the shocking thing is that Flash's hand broke.

"AAAH! OH GOD!" Flash screamed, as he fell to his knees clutching his hand, with a little blood coming out of it.

"I-I he punched me on my palm" Peter pointed out to Liz.

"Peter don't worry, you have a witness" Liz assured Peter, but Peter was too shocked to see what he, had done, so he went to the change rooms, got changed and then he ran out of the gymnasium. He ran and ran.

When Peter stopped running he realised he, ran ten blocks he stopped running and parked up into an ally. He looked up and saw a spider, climbing up the side of, a wall. _If that spider was experimented on…._ Peter thought so, he placed both of his hands, on the wall and he moved his right hand up, then his left and so on, until there was enough space for his feet to fit, on the wall. _Oh my god I can climb walls._ Peter thought and he kept on climbing until he reached the roof of the building.

"Oh man!" Peter exclaimed, but the happiness shredded from his face when his phone rang. _Uh oh._ He thought he answered it.

"Uncle Ben…" Peter said.

"Is it true?" Uncle ben asked Peter.

"He hit me in the middle of my open hand, even Liz will vouch for that, she saw what happened" Peter answered

"Hmm… if she does say he hit you on your open palm, your aunt and I will let it slide, but I can't say that about the Thompson's" Uncle Ben answered. Peter's uncle, is the kindest man Peter has ever known, in his life.

"Okay Uncle Ben I'm on my way home" Peter said. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ Peter thought as he cringed to those words.

"What do you mean, by on the way home?" Uncle Ben asked Peter.

"Nothing, bye I love you" Peter answered in a rush and he hung up. Luckily for Peter he has grown up in Queens, since he was a little kid, he turned around and started to make his way towards his home in Forest Hills, Queens. For Peter doing what, he is doing now is the biggest rush he has ever felt.

When he got home he had a neutral look, from his Uncle Ben, Peter walked inside with his uncle, there he got a very disappointed look, from his Aunt May.

"How could you break his hand?" Aunt May asked Peter.

"Aunt May listen, if you talk to Liz she'll vouch for me" Peter answered.

"What if you told her to vouch for you?" Aunt May countered. _True, I could've made Liz vouch for me but I didn't._ Peter thought but nonetheless, he got a hug from his aunt and uncle.

"Now you better go back to school before we get the call to say you disappeared" uncle ben told Peter then he ran out of the house and, towards Midtown High.

By the time peter got back he just had moments to spare, he made his way towards his science class. As this is a new semester of learning it was time to draw, two names out of a box, those two people, will become lab partners.

"Peter, you just made it, your new lab Partner is Liz Allen" Professor Warren informed Peter, so he then went to stand next to Liz who was already wearing a lab coat, she handed Peter a lab coat and he put it on.

When the class concluded it was time for, an hour break period and then after that, one more class for the day.

"So Peter what do you want to do?" Liz asked Peter, as he put his books away, in his lockers.

"All I want to do is spend time with you" Peter answered without even thinking. He went crimson red.

"I can make that happen" Liz replied and she firmly placed her hand onto Peter's and they walked away to a spot where people wouldn't notice them.

"So, do you want to talk or do something?" Liz asked Peter.

"How about we talk" Peter answered, then he got the same funny feeling at the back of his head, then if he hadn't puled Liz from where she was sitting she would have met contact with a football, and the position Peter and her are in began to make chemistry happen and then Liz kissed Peter, then Peter kissed Liz back.

 **Author: Well, looks like Peter and Liz might have something going on, and looks like Peter discovered, his own strength as demonstrated with Flash, and discovered new talents.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death in The Family

Peter was at the local food court, for his lunch break, he was eating McDonalds, while he was doing that, he was thinking about what he discovered, he could do and how Flash's hand broke. _It can't be from that spider bite._ Peter thought, then a smile was brought to his face, as he thought of that moment with Liz. But he knew that the hottest girl in school wouldn't, go out with him. Then he decided after finishing his meal he should get back to school.

"Well at least she's a friend" Peter told himself. Then he started to exit, the food court. Peter still could not believe, the things he could do, but he accepts them as a gift. When Peter was outside, instead of the traditional way back he decided for a more, adrenaline fuelled way back, to school. He went to an area where no one would see him, then he ran up a wall and he, went to crawl position, and he climbed his way up the wall, with speed and in no time at all he was at the roof of the building. Then Peter ran forward.

"WHOO!" Peter screamed as he jumped from, the roof top, and landed on another roof top.

When, Peter arrived at school, he wasn't beading a sweat. He wasn't even panting.

"That was fun" Peter told himself, as he made way to his locker to get his books, for his next and final class for the day. Then someone slithered their arms around Peter's shoulders and he saw the hands lock together on his chest.

"Hey handsome" a familiar voice told him, Peter realised it was Liz.

"Hi Liz" Peter, replied with a surprised voice, then he closed his locker and turned to stare into Liz's sparkling eyes.

"And what does the most beautiful girl, in school want with me?" Peter asked Liz. He was getting the feeling to kiss Liz, as she is still holding Peter, with her arms wrapped, around Peter's shoulders, and this time her arms are around his waist.

"Peter… do you, want to see a movie on the weekend?" Liz asked Peter, he was surprised by the question.

"Yes I would like to see a movie on the weekend" Peter replied.

"Now we better keep moving" Liz said

"Yeah we don't want to be late" Peter replied, as Liz unwrapped her arms, from Peter, then she went to her locker, which was three lockers down from, Peter's.

"I saw that" Mary told Peter as she playfully pushed him on the shoulder, then she kept walking along to her class.

"Let's go Peter" Liz insisted, as she tugged on Peter's arm, then he started walking along with Liz.

 **Moments Later.**

Peter realized physical education came before history, so he rushed to his locker and got, his clothes and he rushed to the gymnasium.

"Hurry up and change Parker" coach john barked at Peter, as he was running to the change rooms. Then a several seconds later, Peter joined the line that shoots basketballs in the hoop, as they were practising for a game, and that meant everyone had to, then they were going to play a mock up game after.

After Flash, Kong and a few other kids had their turn, it was Peter's.

"You're up Parker" Flash said as he laughed, Flash Thompson Peter's bully, thinks he can't do it, even though he is sitting on the chairs in the gymnasium. _That's what you think._ Peter thought, as he aimed precisely, with his eyes at the hoop, he ran, then jumped up in the air and dunked it in the hoop.

"Nice work Parker, maybe you should participate, in the mock up game this time" Coach John told Peter.

"Maybe I will coach, maybe I will" Peter replied. Ten minutes later it was time, for the mock up game, and Peter knew he could, play basketball, this time unlike before he had got bit, by the experimented spider.

Peter threw the ball, in the hoop from the middle of the court and then the game was over. While the others were getting changed, he coach ordered Peter to talk with him.

"What do you want coach?" Peter asked.

"How would you feel if I told you that you can play on the team, since we're one short" The coach replied.

"Uh-yeah sure" Peter replied and then he went to get changed, out of his sports clothes, and into his regular clothes.

"So why does the esteemed Peter look so happy?" Liz asked Peter, as she surprised him from behind with a hug.

"I made the basketball team" Peter replied as he placed his hands over Liz's.

"Well, looks like Peter Parker is having a big change" Liz stated as she stopped hugging Peter. _She is right._ Peter thought, big changes are coming to Peter's life. He just doesn't know it yet.

After history class it was time to go home, Peter and Liz lived in opposite directions, which made the sad that they could not walk home together. But the thing that keeps them happy is that, they are going to the movies on the weekend.

"Hmm, what's gotten you so happy?" Ben asked Peter as he walked inside, into his home in Forest Hills, in Queens's district.

"A girl asked me to the movies" Peter answered.

"My, my, you are growing into a man your parents are proud of" Ben stated. Peter smiled to the comment.

"Do you mind if I can borrow some money to buy something for the occasion?" Peter asked his uncle.

"Here's fifty" Ben answered and he handed Peter the money.

"Thanks" Peter said as he hugged his, uncle and then he went, to the shopping, part of Queens where he is going to buy, Liz a rose or two. _I might put my phone on silent._ Peter thought, as he grabbed his iPhone 6s plus.

Peter, since he had a lot of spare money left, decided to get a large coffee, and a muffin, then sat on a two person table. Contemplating his future, he smiled because he and Liz, might be hooking up. Then after finishing his coffee, he decided to eat his muffin on the way home. _Better check my phone._ Peter thought, as he pulled out his phone, and saw he had no one trying to contact him, in the recent minutes.

Peter was two streets away and he saw red and blue flashing lights, coming from his street. _Oh no._ he thought and he started running, he feared something has happened to his Aunt and Uncle.

"What happened?" Peter asked an officer, not noticing the body bag being hauled into the ambulance.

"Your uncle… he's been… shot and murdered, I am sorry son" Captain George Stacy told Peter.

 **Author: I didn't do the thief that Peter could have stopped because, frankly it's over done and over ratted, and that is my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4: Induction To Super Heroing

Peter was sad as soon as he opened his eyes, he slowly took himself out of bed, and he forced himself to change. He wore clothes that resembled his current mood. He put on a black, shirt, hoodie, skinny jeans and black shoes.

Peter walked straight to school, he didn't bother talking to his aunt, he didn't eat breakfast, and he had simply walked straight to school while listening to his favourite tunes, while wearing his hood.

When he got to school he took off his hood and started walking through the halls, and everyone was moving out of his way.

"I'm sorry to hear"

"I feel your pain"

"Come and talk, with me whenever you want"

"I'll be there for you Peter"

"It happened to my father" Peter had heard all these comments out of sympathy, Peter just mentally shrugged them off of his shoulder, and he approached his locker.

"Hey" Liz said to Peter. _At least she can cheer me up._ Peter thought as he turned his body to face Liz, and they both hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Peter" Liz whispered.

"Yeah people have been saying that, in other words" Peter replied, as he slid his hands and firmly locked his hands with Liz.

"So I take that the movie is blown?" Liz asked.

"Maybe, I don't know" Peter answered, as he opened his locker. He checked his timetable for the day, and he saw his first period, was a free one.

"Someone, should step up against these murderers" Liz stated to Peter. _Looks like, I'm going home and I'm going to make a costume._ Peter thought.

"Peter?" Liz asked, as she noticed he wasn't paying attention, to her.

"I agree" Peter answered, as he closed his locker, and he slithered his hands on Liz's waist.

"Oh, still in the mood?" Liz asked.

"Only just" Peter answered, and he pressed his lips against Liz's the both, closed their eyes and savoured the moment.

"So what are you going to do for the free period?" Liz asked Peter.

"I'm going to head home and see what I can do for my aunt" Peter answered, and he wasn't telling fibs, he was going to do that and he'll, design and make his own costume, since when he was a boy, his aunt had taught Peter how to sew, and now Peter is thankful for the lessons he had attended.

"I'll see you second?" Liz asked Peter.

"Definitely" Peter answered, then he gave Liz another kiss, and he left for home.

"What are you doing home?" May asked Peter.

"Free first period every Friday" Peter answered as he hugged his aunt and went straight upstairs. _The costume will consist of my favourite colours, red and blue._ Peter thought as he sat down on his desk chair, picked up a pencil and started to sketch the costume.

"Perfect" peter said after, finishing the sketch and design of the costume, it is red and blue, with a red mask, and web like patterns, going all around the red parts of the costume, with a black spider, on his chest and a round red spider on his back and he, began to sew the costume, with spandex he found in his aunt's sewing room and he made the white see through eye lenses, with glass, and the black outline was made out of, a thick layer of spandex, after gathering measurements for his mask.

 **60 minutes of sewing later.**

 _Wow, I look good._ Peter thought as he inspected himself in the mirror, he tucked the mask and his gloves in the sides of his waist and he put his clothes minus the black hoodie on top, and he buttoned the very top button so no one would see the red and blue spandex suit. _Argh! I need web shooters, maybe I'll make them tonight and that adhesive my father was working on, they can be the webs._ Peter pondered and he made his way back to, school to meet up with Liz.

"Ah, here's my knight in shining armour" Liz told Peter as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms with her legs wrapped around him, as they were alone since everyone was in class, which meant Peter carried Liz to the bleachers and rested her along with him under them, then he pulled her on top of him.

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed in an exited way, when Peter started with passion, to kiss her on then neck.

"Hmm, that feels good" Liz told Peter with the sound of pleasure in her voice, then Peter moved his lips onto Liz's lower lip and gently tugged on it.

"Oh, have you done research?" Liz asked Peter.

"No I haven't" Peter answered as he started kissing Liz on her lips.

"Where do you want my hands?" Peter asked Liz in between kisses, then Liz grabbed Peter's hands and placed one firmly on each of her butt cheeks. Then they continued to kiss.

 **10 Minutes of making out later.**

"Well that was, something" Peter told Liz as Peter, wrapped his arm around Liz.

"We might wanna start heading to second period" Liz replied she started crawling out, from under the bleachers, followed by Peter. They dusted off their clothes and walked to their lockers and then the, next class which they had together and they went holding hands.

"Did you skip first?" Peter asked Liz.

"I used the, old going to the library excuse" Liz answered as they sat next to each other. Peter sighed, because he was in French, his least favourite subject.

 **70 Boring minutes later.**

"Well, I'm going to study for our history test wanna come?" Liz asked Peter.

"Sure" Peter answered and then, he felt a strange sensation, then through a wall burst the Green Goblin.

"Run!" That was the first thing, Peter shouted then with everybody running in the opposite direction, Peter used the chance to slip away and see if he could lure the monster away.

"Almost got me" Peter said as he evaded a fireball.

"Say you look familiar…Oh you must be Shia LaBeouf!" Peter joked, as he really hates that actor.

"Say can I have an autograph so I can flush it?" Peter joked again, as he evaded another fire ball, then he was grabbed by the foot and was thrown through a wall, where he was given time to take off his clothes and stash it in the wall.

"Okay how about I give YOU, my gratitude of coming here- AHHHH!" Spider-Man was throw, upwards and landed face first on the roof of Midtown High. He got up and saw the monster. Then Spider-Man punched the goblin in the face, but that made him angrier.

"Where's Peter?!" Spider-Man overheard a frightened Liz scream, butt little did she know Peter is the masked hero, that she converted her eyes to.

"Oh, no" Spider-Man cried, then he was picked up and slammed directly through the roof of the school, and sent plummeting through the second floor and landed with a cracking sound, on the first floor.

"Ow-wait helicopters?" Spider-Man asked himself, as he managed to stand up.

"PRKER" The goblin, growled.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked, as the goblin crashed through the second floor and landed, several meters, in front of him.

"Whoa there Shia, I gotta ask you to stop, with the smoking finger-WAHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he was hurled onto a locker. _What's that funny feeling?_ Spider-Man asked himself, then he jumped, backwards.

"Oh god" Spider-Man whispered, to himself as he saw, four different bullets hurt the goblin.

"PAAAARRRKEER!" the goblin screamed.

"How do you know me?!" Spider-Man shouted, then another four bullets, hit the goblin making him fall to the ground in a puddle of orange blood.

"Surround and secure!"

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked the covert looking soldier.

"Shield" the soldier replied.

"Director Fury is outside, he wants to speak with you" another soldier added in. Spider-Man nodded and went outside.

"Peter! Where's Peter?!" Liz shouted, then Spider-Man felt guilty.

"I give credit to you kid" Director Fury told Spider-Man.

"It's my first day" Spider-Man replied, while he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Listen, I know you go to this school…Peter Parker" Director Fury told Peter.

"I'm not going to arrest you, quickly go inside get changed, your friend is getting worried"

 **A couple of moments later.**

Peter was helped out by a shield soldier.

"Oh, thank you!" Liz exclaimed she jumped, right into Peter's arms, with a long passionate kiss.

"I was so worried" Liz told Peter.

"Oh Peter I saw it on channel 1" Peter heard his Aunt say.

"Come on Aunt May I, just need to rest a while at home" Peter replied.

 **Author: Whoa, even I didn't see Director Fury coming, he knows who Spidey is, and without knowing, it will benefit Peter, in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Better Every Day

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Peter, locked away his web shooters and he put his costume, messily in a trunk, then answered his basement door.

"Oh, are you following me?" Peter asked Liz sarcastically.

"Maybe" Liz answered as, Peter carried Liz down the steps.

"Quite the gentleman" Liz complemented, as peter placed her feet on the floor, then Liz moved her hands, all over Peter's bare torso, and rubbed her hands over, Peter's abs and muscles.

"I've never noticed this before" Liz told Peter in awe.

"Well, when my Aunt isn't home I uh do stuff" Peter replied. _Except, these are permanent, from the spider that bit me._ Peter thought, as he placed his hands on Liz's now red rosy cheeks.

"There is no need for blushing" Peter told Liz as he placed his lips on her lips and they both closed their, eyes then Peter placed his hands and arms around Liz's waist, then he brought Liz and held her closer to him.

"Wanna hang at my place and actually get to know more facts about one another?" Peter asked Liz

"Yes I do and we can do that upstairs, in the living room" Liz answered, and she started walking upstairs.

"I'll be up there with you soon, I got to finish changing" I told Liz and she nodded, then as soon as she left the lab, I grabbed my costume and my web shooters and equipped them, then I grabbed clothes I had prepared earlier, and I put them on.

"Now what do you want to know?" Liz asked Peter as she motioned Peter to come and sit next to her, and that is what Peter did, he sat down next to her.

"I want to know why your so darn beautiful" Peter answered, with a smile on his face, then Liz blushed crimson red.

"What have I said about blushing?" Peter asked Liz.

"That there is no need" Liz mimicked the exact same words Peter used before.

"So why are you so beautiful" Perter asked Liz again.

"Well you haven't met my mom yet, but I look her" Liz answered.

"So what about you? Why do you live with your aunt and not your parents?" Liz asked Peter.

"It's not everyday that, at the age of six that you lose parents in a plane crash, that was caused by an assassination attempt" Peter answered, with his head bowed down to the floor.

"Hey... you didn't have to tell me if you, didn't want to" Liz told Peter and she rubbed, circles on his back.

"So, how did that online application as a photographer for the Daily Bugle go?" Liz asked Peter.

"They'll call me" Peter answered and then, as soon as he finished Peter's phone started ringing, he answered.

"This is Peter...yes... Thank you so much, I'll be there" Peter said. he hung up and he put his phone away in his pocket.

"I got the job!" Peter exclaimed as he firmly started hugging Liz.

"We'll talk more as soon as you get back, and maybe there will be a reward for my man" Liz replied, then Peter went upstairs, grabbed his camera, then exited the house via, the front door as it would be too suspicious, for Peter to exit via, his bedroom window, then when he was far enough, he ducked into an ally and he took off his clothes, which revealed his spandex red and blue costume, Peter put on his mask gloves and boots.

"Time to do this" Peter told himself and he climbed up a wall and spotted a decent place where he can stash his clothes and try his new mode of transportation. _Come on Parker._ Peter thought as, he spun a web onto a building across the street. Spider-Man then walked off the building.

"this is so cool!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he spun another web propelling him, towards the direction of, Central Park where there was some guy, making chaos and he was told to get pictures. _Hmm if I place my camera on a tree with webbing and set it on automatic, I'll be set._ Spider-Man thought.

"This is something new" Spider-Man whispered to himself, as he webbed his camera to a tree and placed it on automatic. Spider-Man scanned the thug, he had a man hostage with a gun pressed against his head. _Not on my watch._ Spider-Man thought, he jumped from pole to pole until he was, behind the criminal, then he jumped to ground level.

"Here's Spidey!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he web pulled the thug, towards him. The criminal instantly got up and tried to punch Spidey, but he evaded the attack, grabbed the criminal's arm, and kicked the criminal, in the face, then Spidey webbed the criminal to the ground and swung off.

"Liz, you here?" Peter asked as he entered his lab from outside.

"I'm at the moon" Liz answered as she sat up, and gave Peter a kiss.

"I must've done something to deserve that" Peter stated, then he kissed Liz back, then they found two chairs and they sat down holding hands.

"So is there anything else you want to know?" Peter asked Liz.

"What makes you like me?" Liz asked Peter.

"You cheer me up, you look so good, and you're there when I need you the most" Peter answered.

"What do you like?" Liz asked Peter.

"Science and there is something else that I like, that is sitting right in front of me" Peter answered.

"So what do you like?" Peter asked Liz.

"Superheroes, especially the one that wears the, red and blue costume" Liz answered. _dam she likes both sides of me without even knowing, she likes both sides._ Peter thought, then they stood up, and Peter placed his hands on Liz's waist and Liz flung her arms around Peter's neck and they kissed, eyes closed then they stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Now I better go home, before my mom comes and drags me home, not literally though" Liz told Peter after they finished their lng, passionate and tender kiss, Peter was left in his lab gawking at Liz's perfect body until she exited Peter's view.


	6. Chapter 6: The Job and Encounters

It now has been a week, since Spider-Man has come into the lives of the people of NYC.

"Blazes Parker, it took you long enough" Jameson growled, as Peter handed him photos of the encounter at central park.

"It took me a long time, to get permission from Spidey" Peter lied.

"Well exposing the weasel for who he really is will be easy" Jameson replied, and Peter tried not to get angry, because he didn't want to expose his identity, to Jameson of all people.

"Here take this to Betty Brant" Jameson told Peter, he looked at the cheque, it was a 300, dollar cheque. _Maybe I can take Liz out for dinner tonight._ Peter thought as gave the cheque, to Betty.

"I'll have the money wired to your account in an hour" Betty informed Peter, Peter nodded in thanks and he walked out of the Bugle. Peter was, hugged from behind from an all too familiar person.

"Hmm, maybe your surprises are better than I thought" Peter, told Liz as he turned to face her.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Liz asked Peter.

"I wasn't expecting, my girlfriend to be, here but I like the surprises" Peter answered, that answer earnt Peter a kiss from Liz. Then Peter's phone started ringing.

"Hi Aunt May…ok… my boss would want me to take photos of that, I'll send Liz-yes I will… I love you too" Peter said.

"What's wrong Peter?" Liz asked.

"Some crazy mutant creature on the Golden Gate, Liz and I need you to go home" Peter answered and, he went off running. The Golden Gate, was not that far, but Peter needed to go as Spider-Man, he then understood why his Aunt had called him. Once he was sure he was out of Liz's sight he ducked, into an ally and he changed into an all too familiar red and blue costume.

Spider-Man is on his way to the Golden Gate, but he can't help feel guilty about not telling, Liz that he is Spider-Man. _Maybe I should tell her when I get home…no I can't worry her._

"Is that a giant Lizard?" Spider-Man asked himself, as he perched onto a bridge support cable, but nonetheless he swung into action and stopped the creature from tossing a car, over the bridge and, then kicked the monster in the gut which forced him to stumble back.

"What the?" Spidey asked himself, as he saw the creature's right arm start to crumble to pieces.

"Somebody help my friend, she's in the car!" a frantic blonde, pointed over the bridge. I jumped to the woman.

"Please, help Spider-Man!" the woman pleaded, and she was hugging Spider-Man.

"Listen I'll get her out okay, just be strong" Spider-Man reassured the girl who he then, recognised to be Gwen Stacy, one of his friends from school. He then jumped over the bridge and landed on the door, of the trunk. _No… hold on MJ._ Peter thought, as he ripped the trunk, door open, Spider-Man webbed Mary into his arms and he swung, up back onto ground level and Mary hugged Spider-Man in thanks and then he swung of to head home.

"Hey did you get those photos?" May asked Peter.

"No, by the time I got there, Spider-Man already got to that creature" Peter lied, because, there is no way that his aunt will find out that, her darling nephew is the one and only, Spider-Man.

"Liz is upstairs in your room" May informed Peter then, darted upstairs and he was greeted to a worried Liz.

"Oh thank god!" Liz exclaimed, as she wrapped herself on Peter.

"I was just so, worried because you near that creature, thing-oh thanks god!" Liz exclaimed and then, with her arms still wrapped on Peter she threw him, along with herself, onto his bed.

"Here's a reward for my man for getting away from that horrid place" Liz told Peter, then she placed her lips, onto Peter's, he slid his hands onto Liz's waist.

"Your hands always feel good there" Liz said, when she removed her lips from Peter's lips.

"Where else could I put them?" Peter asked.

"Keep then there" Liz answered, then Peter started kissing Liz on the front right side of her neck.

"That's the spot" Liz moaned, only so Peter could hear her.

 **10 Minutes of making out later.**

Liz and peter are sleeping, with Liz using Peter as a pillow and her arms wrapped around him and his hand, were holding Liz's hand.

"No, mommy-AAAAAH!" Peter screamed, as he darted upwards.

"Peter?" Liz asked as she fell, was flung in the air, but Peter caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad nightmare" Peter answered, Liz kissed Peter's cheek.

"I don't care, about how you pushed me" Liz told Peter and she, gave him a comforting hug.

"Now I better get home, I promised my mom I'll be home at dinner time" Liz said and she kissed Peter and she, then left Peter's room with a bit of sway added to her hips.

Peter quickly threw, on his costume and web shooters and decided to follow her, it was night and he didn't want Liz to get hurt. _Spidey-Sense!_ Peter, wasn't fast enough, he was sent to the ground.

"AIE!" Liz screamed

"Run!" Spider-Man shouted to Liz, then he turned to face his opponent. It was some sort of mutant with blades, extended from the top wrists, they were as long as a fifty centimetre rulers.

"Now why do I need a mutant trying to kill me?" Peter asked as he jumped over a blade.

"Kingpin's orders. Wit you gone, I'll be known as the best mutant eva" the mutant replied. Petr the webbed up his face.

"ARRRRGH!" Spider-Man screamed, he was so dumb that he tried to block the blade, by holding up his right arm, he then he broke, the blade off the mutant, that thing howled in pain. Spider-Man fell, to his knees when he tried to pull the part of the blade, which was stuck in his arm. He couldn't, it was stuck it even went through to the other side.

"Don't worry Spider-Man come, with me" Liz told him and she put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to a hospital" Spider-Man replied and he tried to swing away but he couldn't.

"NYAAAAAAARGH, AAAAAAAAH, YAAAAAAARGH!" Spider-Man screamed, he was pulling the blade out of his arm, the progress is very slow. _I'm. Going. To. Tell. Her._ Peter thought, then he forcefully removed the blade. He then webbed up, a lot of his bottom arm and that is the only thing keeping, him conscious.

"T-take me to your place, there is something I need to tell you" Spider-Man said through his heavy breathing.


	7. Chapter 7: Healed Up

Under the mask, the breathing is heavy. Peter is struggling to stay awake so he could, tell Liz who he really, is because there is no way, if Liz saw a scar when Peter isn't Spider-Man she would piece it together, before he could tell her.

"Alright, Spider-Man we're here" Liz said as she knocked on the door, with might and an angry mother answered the door.

"Mom now's not the time I have to fix up Spider-Man" Liz said, she pushed her mother to the side and saw the blood, which is now seeping through, the webbing. Liz took Spider-Man upstairs and into the bathroom, Liz rested him on the floor, with his back being supported by the bath tub.

"Are you awake?" Liz asked Spider-Man as she was unsure as he was wearing his mask.

"Yeah, I'm… awake" Spider-Man answered through his heavy breathing. He reached for the back of his mask.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as she was alarmed that Spider-Man was going to take off his mask. She moved his hand away, from the mask.

"I… got, a present for you" Spider-Man struggled to say.

"It is your birthday right?" he asked, as Liz rolled up his sleeve, which removed the webbing, from his wound.

"Jesus!" Liz exclaimed, she was terrified to see Spidey's wound.

"Yes, my birthday is today" Liz answered, she didn't even give a thought to the question, she assumed it was a lucky guess, on Spidey's behalf. Liz was too busy on trying to fix the wound, so she didn't notice Spidey's left hand, going for the back of the mask, but the arm soon dropped as he succumbed to the darkness. No he is not dead but off into the world of dreaming.

 **Meanwhile in Peter's dream.**

Peter opened his eyes and he was in a place with all the people he cared about, Liz, Gwen, Mary, Aunt May, Uncle Ben and his parents were there. He was dreaming what his life would be like if his parents had never died in the plane crash, mentally he is crying tears, of joy and this was a dream where he was still, Spider-Man and people thought he had died in an explosion which he had escaped unscathed, so he thought he would quit, being Spider-Man, Peter stared through the window, his dream self, got out of his chair and went to stand next to Liz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement I would like to make" Peter's dream self said and he then knelt on one knee holding a small case.

"Elizabeth Allen, will you Mary me?" Dream Peter asked Dream Liz.

"Yes! Yes!" Dream Liz exclaimed, Peter closed his eyes

 **Back in the real world**

"Come on Spidey, I sanitized the wound, stopped the blood loss, and stitched you up, why are you not awake?!" Liz shouted.

"NO!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he darted forward, almost knocking Liz over.

"Easy there Spidey" Liz reassured. Spider-Man now feeling a lot better due to Liz's help and his increased healing, capability.

"Thank you" Peter answered. _She can't find out like this._ Peter thought and he, exited the bathroom and he proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for being the super hero I had to rescue" Liz told Spider-Man, as he exited, the house. Peter knew he was still too weak to try and swing home. So he climbed up a house and traversed rooftops until he reached his, house then he climbed in his bedroom window and he changed out of his costume. And he went straight to bed and slept as soon as his face hit the pillow

 **The following morning**

Peter was still sound asleep, in his room he was sleeping like a baby.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Peter darted up and saw that his web shooters, were on his bedside table and he hid them in a drawer and he grabbed his costume, and he shoved in in the drawer with his web shooters, peter then slipped on along sleeved black shirt and purple skinny jeans.

"Come in" he responded, then Liz entered the room.

"How's my sexy man going?" She asked.

"Well, the sexy man is a lot better now, that his sexy woman his here" peter answered as he stroked Liz's orange hair, then he placed his lips on Liz's neck, just above the collar bone.

"Ooooh, that hit the spot" Liz responded with the sound of pleasure, in her voice. She closed Peter's door, they then 'accidentally' fell on to Peter's bed and Peter moved his lips onto Liz's and they started kissing with ferocity and passion.

"Peter, how about instead of making out with your girlfriend you can actually go to school" May said abruptly with her hands on her hips and Liz instantly rolled over, next to Peter.

"Okay, Aunt May" Peter replied as he and Liz sat up and they began to walk out of Peter's room, then Peter stopped next to Aunt May.

"Next time knock on the door" Peter said and he continued walking with Liz and they started their journey to school.

"Well that was embarrassing" Liz whispered to Peter and then they laughed it off, then Peter grabbed his bag, kissed Liz on the cheek went upstairs, equipped his web shooters and stuffed his costume in his bag, then went back downstairs and saw, Liz waiting and he helped her up, by offering her his hand.

"Oh you, you never cease to amaze me" Liz told Peter and then they made their way to Midtown High. They went to their lockers and they got their books for the day and peter had to put his books carefully in his bag, as Liz started to approach him.

"So what do you want to do, before class starts?" Liz asked Peter.

"How about we go under the bleachers and resume what we were doing in my room" Peter answered. Liz would have agreed if her face hadn't been riddled with terror. _Oh no._ Peter thought as his Spidey-Sense went off. He faced the direction of which Liz was facing. Peter saw a figure.

"Who the hell is that?" Peter asked Liz.

"T-the legendary I-inheritors, legend goes the travel universes and they kill all Spider-Men" Liz answered, right there and then Peter knew he was in major trouble.

"Their weakness, is radiation" Liz added in.

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked Liz.

"Because Spider-Man, you need all the info you can get" Liz answered.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight For Life

Peter looked at Liz wide eyed.

"You know?" Peter asked.

"I recognized the voice of gratitude, and I put the pieces together" Liz answered, then she kissed Peter.

"Now go" She whispered she sounds so worried, about Peter. Then Peter bolted out of the school, and he dived in the bushes and he changed into Spider-Man and he left his bag with all of his clothes.

"Yes, you must be my dinner" The inheritor told Peter.

"I'm your WHAT!?" Spider-Man shouted asked.

"I will drain your life force" The inheritor answered, then Spider-Man engaged Morlun on the roof top.

"What… not even a dent" Spider-Man whimpered. Then he was sent flying, onto a car below.

"Ow" Spider-Man groaned, as he sat up, on the crushed car roof, his Spider-Sense went off and he web pulled, himself out forwards as, he noticed Morlun was rapidly falling in his direction.

"Valiant effort, I give you that" Morlun complemented.

Spider-Man then, started swinging off to Oscorp.

"AAAAAH!" Spider-Man screamed, as Morlun out of nowhere grabbed and smashed Peter onto a brick wall, which ripped and teared some of his costume.

"I know where you go boy" Morlun taunted as he grabbed Spider-Man's face.

"Oh shut up!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he shot a blob, of webbing on Morlun's face and then he got a chance for a head start. But unknown to Morlun and Spider-Man someone is following them. _I got to get to Oscorp, they used radiation, for what made me, me and If I can extract pure radiation, inject it into me I can destroy the Inheritor._ Spider-Man thought, but there is a chance, that Peter will get killed, from the injection.

"You'll never win!" Morlun exclaimed and he grabbed Spider-Man's foot and he slammed him in the middle of the road.

"Ow, ow and even more ow" Spider-Man groaned as he stood up, his costume is even more ripped and teared and he felt light headed but he knew he had, to stay strong for his life and for Liz Allen.

"You're getting weaker, for each blow suffered" Morlun taunted. _He's right._ Spider-Man thought, but he stood up and hit Morlun with storm of punches and kicks. _I'm screwed._ Spider-Man thought as Morlun grabbed him and smashed him multiple times on the road, then Morlun threw Spider-Man in the air, then Morlun flew up in the air and grabbed Spider-Man's ankle and threw him through the roof of a double story building, which then collapsed on top of him.

Spider-Man was helped up through the rubble by civilians. His torso was nearly completely shredded and his mask surprisingly is still intact.

"Heads up Spider-Man, we'll keep the inheritor at bay" Iron-Man reassured Spidey

"Y-you can't you need radiation" Spider-Man replied.

"Well get some, we'll hold him off as long as we can" Iron-Man said and he, along with Ant-Man, Thor and was started engaging Morlun and Spider-Man started to swing to Oscorp as it name was changed days ago.

Peter grabbed his phone.

"I'm sorry for everything, I've done wrong Liz and if I don't make it out of this, I want to say that, I love you Liz and I love everything about you, now that you know the truth it's hard to say if you love me back. You are my rock in my world, please don't let Spider-Man trouble you, me being Spider-Man resulted after, my uncle died. If I don't make it tell Gwen, Mary and Harry who Spider-Man really is, because I love them, and most of all I love you, tell Aunt May as well if I don't make it" Peter then sent the voice mail, to Liz and then he continued his way to Oscorp. He was crying because in his heart he didn't expect to make it out alive, of this situation alive.

Peter arrived at Oscorp, and he was heading to the Special Divisions section, the part that develops the Oz compound. Peter had a plan, he was going to get the Oz compound, extract the radiation and inject it into himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the goblin laughed. _No._ Peter thought as he did not have enough time to fight Osborn, but he had to if he wanted to make it to, the Special Projects Divisions.

"I see, you've been beaten, I'll enjoy ending you" the goblin laughed. He launched a fireball at Peter, but he evaded. _He's here but how?_ Peter asked himself. He went to punch Osborn, but failed and I result of that, Peter was thrown across the corridor. Peter couldn't move a muscle.

"HAHAHA!" Osborn laughed as he picked up Spider-Man. Peer all of a sudden filled with anger, punched Osborn in the face, he fell to the ground, then Peter started punching him on the face, alternating with his left and right fist.

"And stay down!" Peter exclaimed as Norman painfully reverted to his human form, Peter continued to stumble towards the Special Projects Divisions, all the while he was thinking about the people in his life.

"AAAAH!" Spider-Man screamed, the Inheritor found Peter and struck him in the gut.

"You will-BAAH! Curse this inferior webbing" Morlun exclaimed. Then Peter charged through entrance of the Special Projects Division entrance, and ran straight for the section that develops the Oz compound.

 **Meanwhile at Liz's house.**

Liz is in her bedroom, crying after she had listened to the voice mail she had received from Peter.

"Please, make it and come to me" Liz cried, as some of the words had heavily changed Liz's emotions and thoughts.

"Liz are you alright?" her sister asked as she entered Liz's room.

"GET OUT!" Liz screamed as she threw a lamp at her sister, her sister exited the room in response to that.

"Please don't be dead" Liz cried into her pillow.

 **Back at Oscorp**

Peter grabbed the vial of radiation he had prepared, seconds ago. _Here goes nothing._ Peter thought as he injected the radiation into his bloodstream.

"YAAAARGH!" Spider-Man screamed, the radiation was bringing pain to his body, he fell unconscious.

Several minutes later, Peter woke up with, the hand of Morlun on his face.

"Haha yes-AAAARGH!" Morlun screamed he drained some of peter's life force but he halted due to the radiation in Peter's blood.

"Now, it's my turn" Peter said triumphantly, as he got to his feet and starting punching Morlun with his, fists alternating with his left and right fists.

 **5 minutes later**

After beating Morlun until he turned to dust, Peter decided to go back to school, despite how he is feeling but first he had to call Liz.

"Come on pick up" Peter groaned. _Dammit._ He thought, it went straight to voice mail and Peter started to make his way home and he is thankful that his aunt is at work at these hours.

 **10 Minutes later**

Peter undressed until he was only in his tighty whiteies. He grabbed the bandages and he wrapped them, around where there are bruises and blood, which meant he, wrapped bandages all over his body.

"Better change and get to school, to continue my education and get my old clothes" But little did he know Liz found his bag and took it, with her home. Peter had decided to go to her hose to make it more of a surprise.

 **RING, RING**

"Peter where are you? I'm getting worried" Gwen told Peter.

"I'm at…" Peter was cut off as he had fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: Lucky To Be Alive

Oh no, were the first words that had rushed through Gwen's mind, then she instantly dialled Mary Jane's number.

"Gwen what is it?" Mary Jane asked, she sounded annoyed.

"Where's Peter?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno" Mary Jane answered.

"I-I think something happened to him, he's not at school a-and, I think something has happened to him" Gwen stuttered.

"I'll go to his house and see if he's there" Mary replied and she hung up.

Mary a friend of Peter was deeply worried, about Peter, she walked out of her bedroom and went over to Peter's house, Mary saw the front entrance open and she slowly walked in. She saw blood on the floor and she gasped. Mary started to follow the trail. _It leads upstairs._ Mary thought as she followed the trail. _I hope this blood doesn't belong to Peter._ Mary thought. _Oh no it-it leads to his room._ Mary started to shake because her fears and heart beat is rising, to the boiling point. With her shaking hands she opened the door.

"AAAAH!" Mary screamed, as she spotted Peter on the ground bruised, bloody and bandaged.

"Peter?" Mary asked she sat down and rested his head on a pillow she grabbed from Peter's bed.\, Mary's, emotion right now is beyond words.

"P-Peter?" Mary stuttered.

"M-Mary?" Peter asked, with his voice as quiet as a pin drop and his mouth unnoticeably moved.

"Mary" Peter repeated, loud enough for her to hear, and this time his eyes were open.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mary exclaimed, as she flung her arms in the air.

"Liz, she has to know I'm alive" Peter managed to say without fault.

"Okay…Peter, why is there spandex, blue pants and a red mask?" Mary asked Peter. _Crap, I can't get out of this one._

"And why is there shredded spandex everywhere?" Mary darted with another question.

"Can I trust you as much as I trust Liz?" Peter asked Mary, as he firmly gripped his hand, on Mary's wrist.

"Yes" Mary answered. Peter glanced in the, walk in bathroom, with a basic sink, toilet and shower and bath tub. Peter managed to stand up and he went to the bathroom, grabbed what remained of his costume, equipped his web shooters over the bandages, the web shooters had the shape of a gauntlet, it was made out of aluminium, with leather padding for the arm, he stumbled out of the bathroom and placed the, remains of his costume on the floor, he grabbed the mask from his bedside table and placed it on the floor.

"Why is this resembling Spider-Man's costume?" Mary asked Peter.

"Because I am Spider-Man" Peter answered

 **Liz's bedroom**

Liz with tears still rolling, down her cheeks, is looking outside her bedroom window, hoping to see the red and blue costumed hero Spider-Man, also known to her as her boyfriend Peter Parker, swinging towards her window, so they could just embrace themselves. She saw the complete opposite, she saw houses and trees.

"Just come to me Peter" Liz sobbed as she rolled tears from her eyes and cheeks. _Maybe he's gone._ Liz thought, as she closed the window and she went to take a nap in bed, but found that she couldn't sleep, she was just too frightened about how Peter could be dead. Her phone beeped. She got a text. **Meet me at school- MJ.** Liz was confused as to why Mary Jane would text her out of all people.

 **Back at Peter's home**

"Come on, slip on a long sleeved, shirt and some jeans, or cargo pants and meet Liz at school" Mary told Peter. He stood up, with minor pain.

"Come on I'll help you get changed" Mary told peter as, she grabbed a purple long sleeved shirt and red4 skinny jeans.

"Still don't believe you're him" Mary told peter as she helped Peter in the shirt.

"Well, I could do this" Peter replied and he jumped onto the ceiling, and he was standing upside down.

"I believe you now" Mary gasped, and Peter dropped to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow and even more ow" Peter said.

"I think you can change into these yourself" Mary told Peter as she handed him his jeans.

"You can help me get into them, but I can pull them to my waist" Peter answered as he handed Mary the jeans. Mary helped Peter in the jeans and as he said he pulled them to his waist.

"Thanks, for coming here Mary, thank you" Peter told Mary and he kissed her on the forehead. Mary blushed.

"Don't worry that was out of thanks and besides I would never jeopardize the friendship, you have with Liz and I would never destroy, our thing" Peter said and he put on socks and he, opened a box that revealed the latest red coloured Nike shoes, there was a note it read: Happy birthday, Peter, love Aunt May. Peter smiled his aunt knew that he loves Nike.

"Must've cost a fortune" Mary told Peter.

 **10 Minutes later**

Liz was sitting, with her back resting on Mary's locker, with her head buried in her arms.

"Hey" Liz heard a familiar voice, called out to Liz she looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Peter!" She exclaimed and Liz ran to peter and he caught her in his arms, and peter tried his best to not scream in pain, after the sheer force of the hug that, Liz is giving Peter.

"How did you beat the inheritor?" Liz asked.

"I went to Oscorp and I injected pure radiation, into my bloodstream" Peter answered

"But thanks to your increased healing, the effects of the radiation is gone?" Liz asked Peter.

"Yes, that must've happened when I passed out" Peter answered.

"You what?!" Liz asked.

"I was at home and I had to fix myself up" Peter answered.

"I'd better leave you two love birds" Mary said and she walked off, Peter took off his shirt, and Liz gasped, at to what she is seeing on Peter. He placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm okay Liz" Peter reassured Liz, with a kiss, Liz placed her hands on Peter's shoulders, then Peter placed his hands on Liz's hips, then she added sway.

"Oh, you know I like that don't you?" Peter asked Liz as he pulled his lips away from Liz's lips, then he placed them on her pulsing neck, Liz moaned with pleasure in the response.

"Come, on Petey we don't want to get caught" Liz said, and Peter reluctantly stopped kissing Liz's neck. He then Put on his shirt and gave Liz another kiss, then the bell went.

"I found a strand of hair on my bed, this morning. It was yours, so while I was at Oscorp I developed a formula coded to your DNA, it'll give you powers, powers like mine, we can fight crime together, and we'll watch over one another what do you say?" Peter asked Liz.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams and Nightmares

**Peter Parker's room**

Peter and Liz are staring at the vial, full of the liquid that could possibly give Liz her very, own powers. Liz grabbed the vial.

"You'll only feel flu, like symptoms, other than that you'll be fine" Peter informed Liz. She nodded and placed the needle tip on her arm and she injected herself.

"Ow" Liz said quietly, then she could feel the change happening.

"You should rest in my bed, because you might pass out" Peter warned Liz as he helped her, into his bed and then he went under the doona as well, to show Liz that he cares about her.

"I'll be right here" Peter reassured Liz, as he wrapped an arm around Liz and then they both dozed off to sleep, with Peter hugging Liz, with his single arm.

"Peter, I'm home!" May and Peter woke up, instantly and saw that he still had his arm around Liz. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm?" Liz groaned, as she turned to face Peter, she smiled once she saw that it was him, the shared a passionate, yet fierce kiss, which caused them, to fall off the bed.

"Peter?" Aunt May asked as she knocked on Peter's door.

"I'm fine Aunt May, I just rolled off the bed" Peter answered, then his aunt walked off, then they continued the kiss.

"Oh, Peter" Liz whispered as their, lips separated.

"How old are you Petey?" Liz asked

"Seventeen" Peter answered.

"Me too" Liz replied as she kissed Peter again, they stood up. They shared another passionate kiss.

"I got an idea why don't we look for an old apartment and renovate it" Peter told Liz.

"Where would we find one?" Liz asked

"Well, why don't we search up on my computer" Peter replied as he turned on his computer, then he typed I his password, then Liz, started to massage Peter's shoulders.

"Hmm" Peter responded, with pleasure as he needed a massage, to relieve him of the pain on his shoulders.

"Here" Peter said.

"It's cheap… but it's in Hell's Kitchen" Liz warned Peter, he stood up and gave Liz a reassuring hug.

"We got powers, and how about you test them" Peter countered, Liz agreed and she tried to walk on a wall, and to her surprise, Liz is actually walking on walls. She jumped off and Peter caught her in his arms.

"You got the powers" Peter said happily, Liz smiled in response and she kissed Peter and Peter returned the favour.

"I'll arrange a meeting with the seller" Peter said as he placed Liz on her feet, and peter sent an email to the seller.

"We should tell Aunt May" Peter said as she stood up and went downstairs.

"Peter why do you look so serious?" Aunt May asked her nephew.

"I uh, going to buy an apartment and renovate it, and move in. It's in Hell's Kitchen" Peter answered.

"Well, stay safe in that area" Aunt May replied, she was worried, but she is happy for Peter.

"Liz and I are going to move in there and I was thinking if she could stay with us in the meantime" Peter said. His aunt looked happy for him and worried but she didn't want that to show.

"Does she know about it?" Aunt May asked Peter.

"Yeah we arranged a meeting with the seller" Peter answered.

"Okay" Aunt May replied. Peter went back upstairs and into the arms of his girlfriend. They sat on Peter's bed, and Liz made Peter rest on his stomach, sat just above his butt and started, massaging him.

"Just keep on doing that" Peter said with relief, in his voice.

"So we should hire renovators" Liz stated.

"Yes once the apartment is bought then we worry about that" Peter reassured, as Liz smoothly massaged his back, and he almost moaned out loud.

"Can those lips, massage mine?" Peter asked Liz as he turned on to his back, and faced his charming girlfriend. She smirked.

"What do I get in return?" Liz asked Peter.

"You'll get my love, my commitment will get stronger and I'll cook something tonight" Peter answered. Liz leaned, until the tip of their nosed were touching.

"I love that idea" Liz replied and she started kissing Peter, with passion and ferocity, Peter started to do the same thing as well. They were trying not to fall off of the bed again.

"We meet the seller tomorrow morning" Peter said in between kisses.

"Oh shut up and keep kissing me" Liz replied and she encased Peter's mouth in hers.

 **A few minutes later**

Peter and Liz got out of bed, not that they were having sex mind you, they got exhausted while making out and they decided to take a break and save, the next step until they turn eighteen.

"So I got to go home and tell my parents that I'll be moving in with you until we get the apartment fixed up" Liz told Peter as she straightened her clothes.

"Okay I'll be waiting" Peter replied, as Liz left his room and soon exited the Parker residence. Peter stared at Liz in awe because, she is so beautiful, and that he couldn't take his eyes off of her until she had to disappear from his view. Peter's phone started to ring so naturally he answered.

"Parker speaking" he stated.

"Well duh" Mary replied.

"Hey, how are you?" Peter asked.

"Oh I'm better know that you didn't die after fighting, an inheritor apparently" Mary answered

"Apparently?" Peter asked.

"I still don't believe you went up against an inheritor" Mary answered.

"Listen MJ that was an inheritor. Freaking purple life force came out of my body… and I wouldn't be here talking to you, if I hadn't injected pure radioactive liquid into me" Peter answered.

"You did what?!" Mary shouted through her phone, which almost made Peter drop his phone.

"Injecting radiation into me is what, saved my life" Peter answered. Mary sighed in response because she knew she would not win the argument.

"I'm just glad you're okay, because if that thing had killed you, we would all be lost in our lives" Mary answered.

"I'm glad you check on me, Mary" Peter replied gratefully.

"Now I better finish my assignment, see you tomorrow?" Mary asked Peter.

"No doubt" Peter answered and then he hung up, he started to feel dizzy and nauseous. _Oh no._ Peter thought before he collapsed on his bed.

" _Peter honey, why don't you play tag with Mary" Peter's father Richard Parker suggested to his son Peter._

" _Okay daddy" Peter replied and he went to find Mary._

" _Mary, Mary" Peter said as he spotted Mary in the living room of his parents' house._

" _Yes Pete?" Mary asked him_

" _How bout we play tag" Peter said with a huge smile on his face. Mary nodded._

" _Tag you're it!" Mary exclaimed and then Peter went chasing after her, but then he saw a figure in the hall ways. He saw a demonic Spider-Man figure. It got closer and closer, Peter closed his eyes and then there was a huge explosion._

"AAAAAH!" Peter screamed as he woke up in the middle of the night sweating heavily.

 **Author: Look like the death of Peter's parent's death is starting to get to Peter. Which may prove bad down the track.**

 **Also a shout out to kindleflame5 for the super power idea.**


	11. Chapter 11: Carlie Cooper

Peter woke up today in a bad mood, and today is a new day of school, one that he did not want to go to but, decided to because Liz would be there and they can, discuss power and training Liz. Peter quickly put on his web shooters and a shirt and jacket and skinny jeans and he grabbed his mask and red and blue different coloured clothes in case of an emergency.

 _Peter, was at the airport with his aunt and uncle, where he saw his parent's private plane take off, to go to Australia, where Peter's parents were praying that it would keep Peter safe. Peter was watching the plane take off with him standing next to his aunt and uncle, peter thought they would be okay._

 _The next day Peter turned on the T.V at his aunt and uncle's home in Queens Forest Hills, and he had watched a bit of the news that aired and they were saying that last night a plane with the people Richard and Mary Parker was destroyed with, the man and his wife losing their lives._

Peter let out a sigh, then he was bear hugged from behind but that just agitated him more, he tried to shake Liz off but, he couldn't. It seems with her new found powers that she is proven to be stronger than Peter, himself.

"Whoa there, looks like someone woke up on the wrongs ide of the bed" Liz said as Peter grabbed his books, and closed his locker and he just walked the other way not even acknowledging Liz was even there, which made her sad. Peter didn't even pay attention to Mary Jane's wave, which he had saw but he kept walking on to his social studies class.

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce a new student" Ms. Morales stated, Peter looked up and saw a brown haired and Lapis eyed coloured girl.

"Her name is Carlie Cooper" Ms. Morales said, then she guided Carlie to an empty seat next to Peter, he didn't mind, but at the same time, he didn't give a rat's ass about Carlie in his current state of mood.

"What's your name?" Carlie asked Peter.

"Peter Benjamin Parker" Peter answered, without realising he said his whole name. _Why did I say my whole name?_ Peter thought.

"My name is Carlie Emily Cooper" Carlie replied. Peter knew he would protect her from Flash and his goons.

"So what brings you to Midtown?" Peter asked, his thoughts about her had changed when he heard her voice.

"My father decided to move" Carlie answered.

"What's your father's name?" Peter asked.

"Richard" Carlie replied.

" _Daddy, why do I call you daddy and not Richard?" Peter asked his father who was watching T.V_

" _Because Peter it's just how it has always been" Peter's father answered._

"Peter are you okay?" Carlie asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peter lied with no emotion, then Carlie handed Peter a paper part one of today's class work today's class work. _You want a superhero biography I'll give you one._ Peter thought as he whipped out his pen and opened his book, he is going to write a biography about his alter ego.

"Whoa, that's a lot of info on a guy who has never spoke to a reporter" Carlie told Peter after ten minutes of writing.

"Thanks" Peter replied, as he finished two whole pages, the first one was on his abilities alone and the second, is the origin story.

"How'd you get the origin?" Carlie asked Peter.

"I made his stuff, so I know who he is and no I'm not telling" Peter answered two questions in one.

"So what are you gonna do at break?" Carlie asked Peter.

"I think I'm gonna swing- I'm going to sit by myself, and come up with ten reasons why I should move schools" Peter answered.

"Really?" Carlie asked.

"No, I'm not" Peter answered with a laugh, but for a moment he did actually consider it.

 **50 Minutes later**

"So do you need help getting to your next class?" Peter asked Carlie

"Yeah I got advanced chemistry" Carlie replied.

"Me too I'll take you there" Peter replied as they both got up at the exact same time.

So Peter went to his locker and he opened it and he saw a new red and blue costume, which he quickly stuffed in his bag, he then grabbed his chemistry books and he and Carlie made their way to their advanced chemistry class.

 _Petr had come home with his parents and saw that next door, was a beautiful girl that was his age, his jaw dropped, Peter thought that she is the prettiest girl that he has ever seen. The girl caught Peter looking at her he turned crimson red and froze. The girl walked up to him._

" _Hi! We're neighbours" She exclaimed, in a cheery tone._

" _Hi m-my name is P-Peter P-Parker" Peter stuttered, he is nervous as hell._

" _Nice to meet you Peter, My name is Mary Jane Watson" Mary replied not noticing his shyness._

" _Well I got to go inside, I hope I'll see you outside later" Mary told Peter as she skipped inside._

"Peter!" Carlie exclaimed as Peter collapsed, his thought felt so real that he just, collapsed with a smile on his face.

Carlie began to see what was wrong with Peter, she saw he was checked out and didn't know what to do, for the first time in her life she was actually scared.

"Mommy daddy- NOOOOO!" Peter screamed as he bolted right up, checked his surroundings and saw he was still in Midtown High, he sighed in disappointment, and he stood up but looks shaken.

"Don't ask, just keep moving" peter said with his hand placed on his forehead.

"Who's you're favourite hero?" Peter asked Carlie.

"I would have to say Spider-Man" Carlie replied with head over heels, tone.

 **70 Minutes Later**

"I just realised we've been talking like we already know one another" Peter told Carlie.

"I realised that too" Carlie replied.

"I want you to meet my pals" Peter said, so Carlie and Peter wandered the corridors, they went to the oval, to the front of the school, but they couldn't find anyone.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Liz asked Peter as she bear hugged him from behind, better tried to break free but he couldn't that's when he realised female spiders are, stronger than the male ones.

"Liz this is Carlie, Carlie this is Liz" Peter stated when Liz let go of Peter.

"Nice to meet you" Carlie told Liz.

"You too, so you want to meet the rest of the gang?" Liz asked Carlie, she nodded in agreement and Liz started to walk us to MJ and Gwen.

"Should we tell her and Gwen?" Liz whispered to Peter, and he raised a brow.

"I'll take that as a no3a" Liz said.

"A no to what?" Carlie asked Peter.

"When you hang around with us longer, we'll tell you" Peter answered. Then after walking to the field Gwen and MJ was spotted instantly by Carlie.

"Is that them?" Carlie asked Liz

"Yes" Liz answered, as they approached, Mary and Gwen.

"Who's the new girl?" Mary asked.

"Carlie Cooper" Carlie answered.

"Oh god…" Gwen said as she was listening, to something on her phone.

"What happened?" Peter asked Gwen as he walked over to her, and when Peter saw the live news broadcast, he glanced at Carlie and back at Gwen's phone.

"Is your father Tony Cooper?" Gwen asked Carlie. She nodded.

"He's been killed in the line of duty by… Spider-Man, just now" Gwen told Carlie.

 **Author: This would've been up sooner, if I had remembered after uploading the document on the site.**


	12. Chapter 12: Real vs Fake

Peter was chasing after Carlie after Gwen, showed her the broadcast.

"Carlie wait up!" Peter called out, but she wouldn't listen, then after twists and turns Peter lost her. _Great now I some idiot pretending to be me._ Peter thought in anger, Peter went in the school toilets, he unzipped his bag and pulled out his costume, undressed put his costume on then put his clothes back on, he sighed in relief, when he saw he had a long sleeved shirt. He walked out the toilets and he was, grabbed by Liz, wrapped her arms around Peter from behind. _Whoa… she's stronger than me._ Peter thought as he tried to wrestle free out of Liz's grasp.

"Guess who's stronger than you?" Liz asked Peter. He smiled because he knew for the next, week or so he was going to get teased about this.

 **Ring, Ring**

Petr answered his phone.

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"You've seen the broadcast?" His aunt asked.

"Yes and that was not Spider-Man, that was a fake and an imposter" peter answered angrily, then he hung up.

"I'm going to, find that murderer, and I'll put him in the worse public jail I can find" peter told Liz. Then he started running, he exited the school perimeter and started to parkour his way up to the roof of a neighbouring building. Peter checked his phone to see if there are any new developments, as that was old footage, he saw.

"It seems we got, the masked 'hero' Spider-Man cornered by police, in a jewellery stop, so it is officially confirmed, Spider-Man is now a criminal" Whitney Chang said as Peter listened to a news update. Peter took off his clothes put on his mask gloves and boots, then he started to make his way, to the jewellery shop which wasn't very far from where he is.

 **At the jewellery store**

There are numerous, police cruisers parked outside the store, with their M9 Berettas and Glock 17's aimed at the shop.

"Alright Spider-Man, come out with your hands up in the air and mask off!" Captain De Wolff, shouted through a megaphone. As usual she got no reply.

"Leave this to me, I'm so dying to have a talk with this guy!" Peter exclaimed as, he landed on a window.

"Put your hands in the air!" De Wolff shouted.

"Really, seriously?" Peter asked.

"Open fire!" De Wolff responded.

"Wait-AAAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed as he got shot right in the middle of his shoulder. He fell to the ground and then he got surrounded.

 **Midtown High**

"Liz where's Peter?" Gwen asked as she glanced up and saw that Peter wasn't with her.

"I don't know Gwen, he just ran off after saying he'll find the person who did this" Liz answered as she sat next to Gwen.

"I hope he's okay" Liz told Gwen before she engaged Gwen in a full on hug, with tears.

 **Somewhere in Midtown**

Peter was on the ground, with his shoulder bleeding rapidly.

"Stay down!"

"Don't move!" Officers were shouting to Peter.

"Yarrrgh!" Peter managed to shout, as the officers are moving his arms, so they could, handcuff him.

"Get the hell of me!" Peter shouted and he kicked the police officer off of him and, he ran up, the wall, of the jewellery shops with the sounds of guns going off and the sounds of bullets impacting on the wall.

Peter fell on his knees as, his shoulder was on fire, with pain. _Gotta break out of the handcuffs._ Peter thought. With the strength he could muster up, he started straining his arms in opposite ways.

"Did-AAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed, he fell forwards landing on his face. _First Morlun, now this._ Petr thought, as he forced himself to stand up on his feet.

"Can't go to a hospital, or home" Peter said to himself, he also knew he couldn't swing back to school. So he had to try and run on the roof tops.

 **Midtown High**

"Don't worry Liz, I'm sure he's okay" Mary reassured Liz.

"Since that fight with the inheritor, I've been worried 24/7 MJ" Liz replied as Mary, gave her a hug,

"Come on let's wait by Peter's locker" Carlie suggested, as she sat next to Gwen, then Gwen placed, her hand on, her shoulder.

"So with what happened in your life, are you still going to be the same happy girl?" Liz asked Carlie

"I'll try, to" Carlie replied. _I still can't believe that, he killed my dad, I thought he was a good guy._ Carlie thought, as she sighed.

"Hey it's Peter" Mary pointed out.

"Peter!" Liz called out, but she had gotten no response, then she noticed Peter clutching his shoulder and a huge red stain on his shirt.

"Peter?" Liz asked she was, now scared, then she diverted her eyes to his arm, there was blood all over it.

"Peter?" Liz repeated, she's scared out of her mind.

"Oh my god!" Mary exclaimed. As she ran to Peter and he fell right in to her arms.

"I need… you to… extract the… bullet behind, the… bleachers" Peter struggled to say, to Mary. She dragged him behind the bleachers and removed his shirt. _This is gonna make me sick._ Mary thought as she placed two fingers in the bullet hole, she felt the bullet immediately and pulled it out with ease.

"Got to… heal" Peter said, Mary then pulled out a match box, then grabbed seven matches.

"You're gonna hate me for this" Mary said, as she lit the matches on fire and she stuck them above Peter's wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… YAAAAAAARGH!" Peter screamed, then it was all over, his wound is nothing now but burnt flesh.

 **The next day**

 _Thank god for weekends._ Peter thought as he got out of bed and threw on his costume and some clothes.

"Aunt May I'm gonna head out to the city" Peter told May.

"Okay come home safe" May replied as Peter walked, in to his lab removed his clothes, and put on his mask and gloves and web shooters and then he ran out of the lab entrance climbed up the neighbour's house and, started to web zip to taller buildings, so he could swing to the city and hopefully, catch the imposter.

 **Beep**

 _Better check it out._ Peter thought as he swung on to a wall, he pulled out his phone and tuned into news broadcast.

"Following the murder of Tony Cooper, I am now officially placing an arrest warrant on Spider-Man" George Stacy said and Peter, tuned out and he resumed his swing to the city.

"Help somebody, he stole my handbag!" Peter heard a woman plead, so he swung in to action by double kicking the thief, just after he let go of his web line, he grabbed the purse and he gave it to the woman.

"Y-you" she stuttered, then Peter swung off again resuming, his trip to the city. _God the son of a bitch faked my costume and possibly my webbing formula._ Peter thought angrily, as he performed an air trick. _But still the costume he made is actually pretty neat, maybe I can take it off him and use it as a spare._ Peter thought again.

 **Beep.**

Peter swung on to the Baxter building and he again tuned in to a news broadcast.

"We are live outside a bank, where the figure known as Spider-Man is inside preforming a heist right now, in Levity Avenue" Whitney Chang reported. _Looks like my job became easier._ Peter thought with a smirk under his mask. Then he started to make his way towards the bank, where he would beat the living snot out of the criminal.

 **Meanwhile at the bank**

"Alright I want this bag filled with cash and gold!" the Spidey imposter demanded, as he threw a duffle bag to the bank tellers.

"And I know what paint looks like!" he barked, then he grabbed a hostage and held a Taser close to her neck, to have some leverage over the people, in the bank being held captive.

"What was that?" The imposter said in fright, then he looked up and saw the real Spider-Man, clinging on a wall.

"S-Stay back o-or I'll kill her!" The imposter stuttered, now he was going to get it, Peter just stared at the criminal, webbed the Taser out of his hand, then jumped to the criminal and then he punched him in the face.

"Argh"

"YOU MURDERED SOMEONE!" Peter roared, as he threw the imposter on the desk, shattering it in to pieces.

"AND NOW PEOPLE THINK I KILLED AND ROBBED!" Peter barked as he gave an upper cut to the imposter.

"I-I didn't mean it personally, I just thought it was cool" the imposter replied.

"YOU TOUGHT IT WAS COOL TO DRESS UP AS MEE AND KILL SOMEONE!" Peter screamed as he grabbed the imposter by the neck, then he grabbed the mask and took it off.

"Please…" the imposter begged.

 **Outside the bank**

"Alright I want anybody wearing a Spider-Man costume to come out with their hands up and masks off!" De Wolff bellowed, through the megaphone she had in her hands. Then the captives started to flood out of the bank

"Oh my"

"We're so lucky" the people were saying and the police went inside, they saw the imposter beaten up, webbed upside down with a note that, was from the real Spider-Man.

Peter felt happy, that he caught the imposter, at least Spider-Man's name is now cleared and all the charges will be dropped.

 **Ring, Ring**

Peter landed on a building's roof top and answered, his phone.

"Hey Peter did you have anything to do with catching the imposter?" Mary asked Peter.

"I may have went into the bank and beat the living snot out of the criminal" Peter answered.

"Well Liz may not have heard yet, so swing by her house" Mary replied. She then hung up, then Peter started to make his way to Liz's house.

Peter made it to Liz's house, he knocked on her bedroom window and she instantly opened it after seeing that it, is Peter. He took off his mask and started kissing Liz.

"What, makes you deserve that?" Liz asked playfully, as she stopped the kiss.

"Well I did stop the imposter that killed Carlie's dad" Peter answered, then Peter started to kiss Liz again and this time she let it happen, then Peter placed Liz's legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, then Liz placed Peter's hands on her hips, Peter started to kiss Liz's neck, then they fell onto her bed.

 **A few minutes later**

"I can't believe that no one walked in on us" Peter told Liz as he put his costume in his bag after getting changed into his civilian clothes.

"Hey we gotta meet up with the buyer it's nearly ten thirty" Liz warned Peter.

"Can your mom drive us?" Peter asked.

"I'll go check" Liz answered

 **5 Minutes later**

After Liz's mother dropped her and peter in the apartment location, the real-estate agent approached Peter and Liz.

"Come this way and we'll show you the apartment" the agent said and after taking an elevator ride to apartment 89, they entered the apartment.

"Welcome to your new home Peter Parker" Maria Hill said

"And before you ask any questions, we renovated the place when we saw you were going to buy the place" Maria Hill told Peter, as she handed him the keys.

"Thanks" Peter replied, Maria Hill left and then Peter and Liz celebrated, by opening the wine that was on the table.

"Man I'm gonna enjoy this place" Liz said with a huge smile.


	13. Chapter 13: Spider-Woman

Peter parker is home, resting from the previous day and to, his delight there was only a minor scar. But he kept wondering why he suffers all those injuries he suffered.

"Hey how's my man going?" Liz asked Peter as she shook him awake.

"Better now that he is living with you" Peter answered, as he sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Come on, how about we go out for a cup of coffee" Peter suggested.

"Only if you pay" Liz countered, Peter nodded and when he stood up Liz aw he was wearing nothing but red boxer shorts. Liz couldn't help but admire Peter's body build.

"You're staring at me aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Maybe" Liz replied as she got out of bed and she was wearing a white shirt which stopped until just after her hips. She put on a pair of red denim jeans, and replaced the white shirt, with a purple one.

"Hey I got an idea why, don't we get some material, from that shop located in Times Square" Liz suggested.

"So you can have your own costume?" Peter asked Liz, she nodded.

"When do you want to leave?" Peter asked Liz.

"How about now" Liz answered, Peter grabbed his wallet, web shooters, costume, jacket jeans, and pants and shoes then the exited, the apartment. Peter kissed Liz.

"Mm" Liz moaned, as Peter was kissing her.

"Now no more kissing until we get the material, and come home" Liz teased, Peter looked disappointed but he knew he would get rewarded for his efforts in making the costume.

"So Spider-Woman, how do you feel about being a super heroine?" Peter asked Liz

"It'll be a good feeling when I actually, start" Liz countered.

"What about our future children?" Liz asked Peter.

"What?" Peter asked Liz as they entered an elevator, Peter pressed the button to the ground floor, and obviously the question had caught Peter off guard.

"Do you want children?" Liz asked, Peter.

"Yes I do, you just caught me off guard" Peter answered. Liz was happy to hear that Peter wanted kids, as well that earnt Peter a kiss.

"There's more where that came from?" Peter asked.

"Maybe" Liz teased.

 **5 Minutes later**

Peter and Liz entered the shop.

"What material do you want?" Peter asked Liz.

"Spandex" Liz answered as she went to look at the blue spandex colors.

 **30 minutes later**

Peter walked out of the store carrying two bags, one had black spandex while the other had white spandex.

"I can't wait to see what you design" Liz told Peter.

"I already have a plan, it's gonna look cooler than mine" Peter replied. _But you didn't need to take forever._ Peter thought, as he rolled his eyes.

 **1 hour later**

"You finished the costume yet?" Liz called out from her shower.

"Yeah just adding the finishing touches" Peter answered as he put a two pieces of one way, white lenses, in the shape of his masks lenses, then he added a not to thick outline with pink dye. Peter wiped the sweat off his head.

"Oh, I like it very much" Liz said in awe as she looked at the costume pieces, Peter tuned his chair around to face Liz who just finished putting on her white shirt, which actually is three times, her size.

"Now, I believe I owe you something" Liz told Peter as she sat on his knee, she started to kiss him, Peter stood up which made Liz giggle, then on purpose he fell backwards on their bed.

"One day we'll go further" Peter said.

"One day" Liz replied.

 **Ring, Ring**

Peter grabbed his phone and he answered it.

"Peter why didn't you come back yesterday?" May asked Peter.

"Well, by the time we got there, to have a look it was already fixed up" Peter answered.

"How is that possible?" May countered.

"Prior calls" Peter answered.

"Okay" May replied and she hung up. Then Peter got a text from Mary.

 **Wow I thought u would have told me u and Liz moved- MJ**

 **Well it all happened to fast sorry MJ- P**

Then Peter decided to call Mary.

"Hey I'll text you the address come over and bring Gwen and Carlie" Peter suggested

"Okay, we'll have a party" Mary replied and she hung up. _This'll be so much fun._ Peter thought as he gazed his eyes onto Liz.

"Looks like we're having a house warming party" peter informed Liz, then he bolted straight up as his Spider-Sense detected something.

"Come on somethings close" Peter told Liz, who went for her costume, then Peter removed his clothes.

 **BOOM!**

"Come on… where did I put it?" Peter asked himself as he was looking for his phone, he founded and texted Mary not to come until he says so. Peter opened the balcony door.

"I've got organic webbing" Liz informed Peter as she slit holes, on her costumes wrists to allow her webs to come out.

"How would you know?" Peter asked.

"Tested in the shower" Liz answered.

"Time to get to work" Peter muttered as he jumped over the railing followed by Liz.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" Liz screamed as the first web she spun sent her flying in the air. Peter just laughed under his mask.

"Now you need to train me" Liz told Peter when they landed on a roof top. It was more of a crash for Liz.

"Maybe" Peter replied, as he was eyeing the local area.

"Down there" he informed Liz as he jumped off the building and landed flawlessly on the ground, Liz used her webbing to slow the landing.

"Wow, I think you went OTT- ah screw it, let's fight" Spider-Man said as he webbed the criminal's hands together.

"Punch him" Peter told Liz. She used her webbing to pull the criminal towards her and preformed a nice uppercut, instantly knocking the criminal out.

"Nice" Peter complemented, he then left a note, which read: from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. Liz made sure that the security personal for the armored truck, were safe. _Thank god._ Liz thought, then Peter and Liz started to make way to their home.

 **Author: If you haven't guessed already Liz's costume is Spider-Gwen's costume**


	14. Chapter 14: House Warming Party

After Liz and Peter put their costumes away Peter texted Mary to come along, with Gwen and Carlie.

"That was good for your first takedown" Peter complemented, as he placed his hands on Liz's shoulders, and gently squeezed them.

"We better get, some clothes on we don't wanna appear half naked when they come" Liz warned Peter, as she went for her shirt and jeans. Peter went to take a shower.

"You know, we can spare once in a while, to get our moves up a notch!" Peter exclaimed as he turned on the cold and hot water.

"Maybe Peter" Liz replied.

 **5 Minutes later**

After Peter got out of the shower he wrapped a tower around his waist and grabbed a new pair of jeans and a red top, and put those on, then he placed his web shooters, in the bedside table drawer.

"Now what are we going to do for the get together?" Liz asked Peter as he lied down on the bed on his back.

"Hmm, I could tell Gwen I'm Spider-Man, maybe I can tell Carlie" Peter answered with sarcasm.

"Or we could, show Mary my new abilities" Liz replied

"Yeah, but what about Gwen and Carlie?" Peter countered

"No" Liz answered

"Because they might think you're in league with me" Peter said

"Exactly Petey" Liz replied and she went to lie down next to Peter.

"Hey I got an idea how about tomorrow, we spare and I'll set up cameras set then on automatic, and I'll sell the pictures to Jonah" Peter told Liz

"Yeah sounds like fun" Liz replied and she tussled Peter's hair.

"Oh no you did not just do that" Peter said in a fake angry tone.

"What will my punishment be?" Liz asked, as she pretended to cower in fear. Peter kissed her.

"Hmm, maybe I should do that more often" Liz said as she started to kiss Peter, who was on top of her, Liz slid her hands around Peter's neck while Peter, slithered his hands on her hips.

 **Ding, Dong**

"Come on" Peter said as he got off Liz and he went to answer the door.

"Why if it isn't the three musketeers" Peter joked.

"Ha, ha you're so funny" Gwen replied with a hint of sarcasm as she walked in, followed by Mary and Carlie.

"It's a nice pad you guys got" Mary complemented

"I was going to buy it but when I went to look, it was already fixed up, courtesy of shield" Peter whispered to Mary.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Carlie asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hmm, how about we play really loud music consisting of Michael Jackson, Maroon 5, Da games and TryHardNinja" Peter suggested.

"Tempting" Gwen replied then Peter went to a speaker, he plugged in a aux cable and started to play moves like Jagger.

"Nice pick" Carlie said as she started to whistle along to the tune.

"Let's dance!" Mary exclaimed.

 **Meanwhile at Ravencroft**

Kletus Kassady, is a ginger, who is a murderous psychopath. So Ravencroft is the perfect place for him, he's just lying waiting for a certain red colored Symbiote, then it came into his senses.

"HAHAAHAHA!" he laughed as the Symbiote oozed all over him.

"Now Carnage, knows where to start

 **Peter and Liz's home**

"Whoa there no need to get tipsy" Carlie told Peter as he stumbled around after drinking a whole bottle of full strength whisky.

"You knows what? I got somefing to tell ya" Peter said as he fell on his bed.

"What do you want to tell me?" Carlie asked.

"Somefing about the hero" Peter answered.

"I know who that fink is" Peter said

"Who is he?" Carlie asked Peter with anger coursing through her body.

"Hold a minute" Peter answered as he went for his wardrobe.

"Peter you sure?" Liz asked Peter.

"Yeah me sure, me thinks she'll find out eventually" Peter answered, as he placed a hand on the knob of the wardrobe.

"Nows Carlie, when I show you this, you beta not lash out at me cause I was wif you when ya daddy died" Peter advised, as he opened his wardrobe and he pulled out his costume.

"The fink is me I'm Spidah-Man, and, and the fink that killed ya daddy was an impostah" Peter said and then he collapsed due to how drunk he was.

 **1 Hour later**

Peter was tucked in bed snoring away while a sober Mary and Carlie left. Liz then went to check on Peter who, in her eyes is sleeping like a baby. She softly kissed him on the cheek, which did not stir him up one bit. _He look cute when he sleeps._ Liz thought as she smiled she went to the balcony to get some fresh air, she closed her eyes and she breathed in. _I wonder what Peter would say if I asked him if we could go to the next stage in our relationship._ Liz thought as she opened her eyes. Liz was happy, in fact she was so happy that when Peter wakes up she is going to make out with him.

"Hey, why is my costume on the floor?" Peter asked Liz as she wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You told, Gwen and Carlie that you are Spider-Man" Liz answered.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked himself, then he went inside. _Maybe I should've left that bottle alone._ Peter thought, as he went to change into his costume.

"Hey I'm going to swing around town, wanna join me?" Peter asked Liz.

"Sure, plus swinging is fun" Liz answered, as she went to her wardrobe and she put on her costume.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in that costume?" Peter asked Liz

"Now you have" Liz answered as she put on her mask.

"How about I see you climb walls, when we are outside and having fun" peter stated as he walked to the balcony and he web zipped onto a neighboring building's wall and climbed to its roof top. Peter watched Liz approach the balcony and she mimicked what Peter did.

"Wow you are a natural" Peter complemented as Liz stood in front of Peter and hugged him for the complement. _Whoa Spider-Sense is going nuts._ Peter thought.

"Yes my Spider-Sense is going nuts as well Spider-Man" Liz informed peter before he could even ask if Liz's Spider-Sense went off.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed as he spun a web towards Ravencroft institute for the criminally insane, Peter was then being followed by Liz, she is still getting used to her web swinging

 **10 Minutes of swinging later**

Peter and Liz arrived at Ravencroft and they saw a red monster draining the flesh and leaving nothing but skin and bone.


	15. Chapter 15: Initiation Part 1

Peter and Liz looked with horror filled faces at what they were seeing, human flesh being devoured, skin and bones are the only thing that remain.

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Peter said as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Come on, we have to take this, thing down" Liz told Peter. _Hmm that's convenient, explosive barrels, if I can get Liz to round them up, then we'll win._ Peter thought.

"I got a plan Spider-Woman, if you can cocoon, all those barrels, while I distract that thing, we might have a chance of winning" Peter Informed Liz.

"Okay… what if one of us doesn't make it?" Liz countered, Peter revealed his mouth, and did the same with Liz's mask, and he kissed her.

"I promise we will" Peter answered, as he fixed his mask while, Liz did the same, then they both web zipped onto the battlefield.

"Quickly round up the barrels while I fight this thing!" Peter exclaimed, as he bolted towards Carnage.

"HAHAHAHA!" Carnage laughed. _God that laugh is so irritating._ Peter thought as he right crossed Carnage. Peter knows what this thing is it looks similar to the noes he had once read about a suit, but this one is red.

"You must be the off spring to the original suit" Peter pointed out as a jumped over a tendril.

"You, Spider-Man know nothing" Carnage retorted.

"You'd be surprised" Peter muttered under his breath. Uh oh. Peter thought as Symbiote tentacles grabbed him, by his arms and legs.

"Get off him!" Liz exclaimed, as she kicked Carnage in the back, which set Peter free from his clutches.

"Chew on this smiley" Peter joked, as he performed an uppercut sending Carnage to the floor.

"I got the barrels ready" Liz informed Peter, as he watched her go for them. _Okay I got to find a way-._ Peter's thoughts were cut off, as he was sent to the ground, by Carnage.

"You know what, I think it's a little cold out here" Peter told Carnage, then Peter jumped up and right crossed Carnage, then kicked him in the face. Peter had stunned carnage.

"NOW!" Peter screamed, then he ran, Peter looked behind him and he saw Liz slam the barrels on Carnage. Peter stopped running and he saw that there was no sign of the suit, and no sign of its host, plus he is panting heavily.

"Come on let's go home and relax" Liz told Peter.

 **Later…**

Peter and Liz changed out of their costumes, they couldn't be bothered changing, into clothes, Peter is wearing boxers and Liz is wearing a whit bra and underwear.

"Let's just go and take a nap in bed" Liz said tiredly.

"Yeah, that fight just got me breathless" Peter replied as he went under the blankets and sheets, he was joined by Liz, she used his chest as a pillow, then she cuddled up to Peter. Then they both fell asleep.

 **1 Hour later**

Peter woke up and he felt refreshed, and he didn't want to get out of bed as he liked the feeling of Liz cuddled up against him. _God I'm so lucky to have her in my life._ Peter thought as he looked at Liz who is still sound asleep. _She looks cute when she sleeps._ Peter thought as he stroked her orange hair, which was silky smooth. Mere moments later Liz woke up.

"Hey handsome" She groggily whispered to Peter, he smiled at Liz.

"Hey I got an idea" Peter said as he went to kiss Liz and he pulled her, on top of him.

"Hmm… why don't we take it all the way?" Liz asked Peter.

"And risk getting pregnant when we're not married yet?" Peter countered

"Point proven" Liz replied, as she removed her bra.

"This is something I can get used to" Peter told Liz as her breasts brushed against his chest. Then Peter started to kiss her on the neck.

"Well your good behavior gets rewards" Liz replied, then she started to kiss Peter.

 **10 Minutes later**

"Wow" Peter said after he finished making out with Liz, then she, put her bra back on.

"Why don't we go for a walk" Liz suggested.

 **Elsewhere**

In a control room a certain billionaire is watching footage and news reports of Spider-Man fighting crime and the latest footage, of the Carnage incident. _He's good, he maybe a vigilante but I think we can make him into something more._ The man thought.

"Jarvis" The man said.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis the A.I asked.

"Find Spider-Man's number and put him on the line" the man answered

 **Times Square**

Peter and Liz bought hotdogs from the stand that is there every day.

"I just realized something" Peter stated. Liz looked at Peter and clearly she is intrigued.

"We never used the L word" Peter said casually.

"I love you Pete, even though I never said it until now" Liz replied

"I love you too" Peter told Liz, then his phone started ringing. _Who could it be?_ Peter thought as he answered it.

"Hi Spider-Man this is Tony Stark" Tony stated. Peter gulped as his eyes widened. _How did he get my number?_ Peter thought.

"Hi Tony and not to sound rude but what do you want with me?" Peter asked.

"I have been watching old footage of you and the, recent fight with that thing" Tony answered.

"Still doesn't explain what you want" Peter countered.

"I want you on the Avengers, we'll train you to your limit and no it should not interfere with life outside the costume, no I don't know who you are Jarvis does but he won't tell me he says you'll tell me and the rest of the team, and if you accept the offer, you can come to my building" Tony replied, then he hung up. _Oh boy, oh boy._ Peter thought.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked Peter.

"I have to head over to Stark Towers" Peter answered, then he gave Liz a long and passionate kiss.

"I'll see you at home" Liz replied, Peter then started to run, out of Times Square.

Peter found an ally, which didn't have any people in it. He stripped out of his clothes and put on his costume. Then he climbed up a wall, then he walked off the roof and started to swing towards Stark Towers.


	16. Chapter 16: Initiation finale

Peter as Spider-Man swung to the top floor of Stark Tower.

"I did not expect to see you here on the roof top in person, bucket head" Spider-Man joked.

"So the rumours of trash talk are true" Tony replied in his robotic voice as he is in the Mark 42.

"So why do you want a vigilante, to join the Avengers?" Peter asked Tony as he made his face plate reveal his face.

"Come in web head" Tony said as he gestured towards the door, leading to a lab. Peter reluctantly went in he looked in awe at all the equipment.

"Come I'll introduce you to the team" Tony told Peter, who still hasn't taken off his mask.

"You're gonna introduce me to the Avengers…mind blown" Peter replied.

"I'd knew you'd like it" Tony replied, as they entered an elevator.

"What floor sir?" Jarvis asked Tony.

"Avenger's floor" Tony answered, then the elevator, started moving down. _Manomanomanoman, I can't believe I'm gonna meet the Avengers._ Peter thought. Then the elevator door opened, Tony led Peter into a living room. There he saw The Black Widow A.K.A Natasha Romanov, Thor god of thunder, Hawkeye A.K.A Clint Barton, Bruce Banner A.K.A Hulk, and Steve Rogers known as the first avenger: Captain America. Natasha was the first one to eye Spider-Man.

"So Tony did manage to reel you in" She said.

"I guess so Black Widow" Peter replied.

"Please call me Natasha" Natasha replied.

"So will we be getting an unmasking?" Clint asked Spider-Man.

"I dunno yet" Peter replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh well I won't hold it against you if you don't want to unmask yourself" Natasha reassured Peter

"Thanks" Peter replied, as he went to sit next to her.

"Did you ever locate Peter Parker?" Natasha asked Tony.

"No, someday I'll find my nephew" Tony replied. _Wait what the fuck did he just say?_ Peter asked himself.

"Uh, are you talking about the same boy that takes my photos?" Peter asked.

"What?" Natasha asked Peter.

"Yeah that boy takes my photos" Peter answered.

"Do you, know where he lives?" Tony asked Peter, still unaware that it is him behind the mask.

"No I don't sorry" Peter answered, he felt bad lying to the Avengers. But he didn't want them knowing his identity, he is unsure why.

"So what will I need to do to prove myself?" Peter asked.

"Roof top, we'll spare" Natasha answered.

"Minus me obviously" Bruce added

 **Roof top**

Peter was standing in the middle of the helipad, while the Avengers circled around him

"Now!" Natasha roared. Peter's Spider-Sense, went guns a blazing. Peter dodged a kick from Natasha.

"Up the ante, if I win I don't unmask and if you win well you know where I'm going" Peter told Tony as he avoided an arrow from Hawkeye.

"Oh, then I'll have to up my game" Tony replied, as he fired a blast at Peter, but he dodged it with ease. _Uh oh._ Peter thought as his Spider-Sense went off he got hit on his right cheek by Captain America's shield.

"Ow, that hurt more than Morlun and the bullet combined" Peter whispered.

"All right, I promised I wasn't gonna use them" Peter said, then he shot webbing on Iron-Man's faceplate.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Dirty move, I like it" Natasha complemented, as Peter evaded her roundhouse kick. _Time to go on the offensive._ Peter thought, he turned to face Tony, who has now taken off the webbing off his faceplate. Peter web zipped on to Tony's chest, then he climbed crawled on to his back.

"Giddy up!" Peter exclaimed, as he shot two web lines on Tony's hands. The others started to laugh. Peter made Tony crash into the helipad.

"That was something new" Tony muttered, as Peter jumped off him.

"So who's next?" Peter asked, then his Spider-Sense went off he jumped in the air and once Captain Americas shield he shot a web and sent the shield back to Captain America. _Don't they ever learn?_ Peter asked himself.

"Nice moves Spider-Man" Captain America complemented, as he motioned the others to stand down. _Spider-Sense._ Peter jumped in the air and caught Hawkeye's rope arrow, Hawkeye's jaw dropped.

"Good old Spidey-Sense" Peter said.

"Looks like you're on the team" Natasha told Spider-Man as she patted him on the back.

"Thanks, I just gotta make a few phone calls" Spider-Man said full of happiness.

 **A few phone calls later**

"Well, look like we're having visitors" Peter told Tony as he entered the Avengers floor.

"That's good" Natasha replied.

"But do you know what Peter looks like?" Peter asked Natasha.

"No" Natasha answered. Peter sighed, he grasped, the back of his mask. He lifted his mask off.

"Hi my name, is Peter Parker" Peter said, then everyone stared at Peter.

"So now, to make sure I am the Nephew of the Tony Stark, DNA test, pronto" Peter said, then Bruce came with a syringe and took some of Peter's blood, then Bruce got another syringe and took some of Tony's blood.

"I should get the results in an hour or so" Bruce said and he went to his lab.

"Sir, there are three girls, going by the names Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson and Carlie Cooper, in the elevator heading to this floor"

"That's okay Jarvis they are the visitors, we're expecting" Peter replied, then the elevator, doors opened.

"Peter did you spare with them?" Mary asked me as she inspected my cheek.

"Maybe" Peter answered.

"Wow I can't believe we're actually in the presence of the Avengers" Carlie said.

"Hey where is Liz?" Peter asked.

"She's right behind you" Gwen answered, Peter turned around.

"BOO!" Liz shouted

"Dammit don't do that again!" Peter exclaimed. Everyone laughed, then Liz removed her mask, then gave Peter a little kiss.

"It's good to see you too" Liz said.

"So the Avengers, wow" Liz said as she took a glance at them.

"Hey Steve, reckon we could train her to be a backup?" Peter asked.

"I'll take it into consideration" Steve answered

 **A couple of hours later**

"Thanks for having us" Gwen told Steve as he shook his hand. Then they left with excitement on their faces.

"Peter I called your aunt I told her I gave you a job helping me build my armours, upgrading and designing my armours and I told her you'll be staying here with us" Tony informed Peter.

"What about my other house with my girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"We'll have her under twenty four hour surveillance every day, minus when she takes showers, or undresses the cameras will stop, the feed" Tony answered. Peter sighed with relief.

"So Tony, I still can't believe we are related" Peter said.

"Hmm, no wonder why he acts like Tony" Hawkeye pointed out

"Welcome to your new home, young one" Thor said

"Yeah, welcome" Natasha said and she gave Peter a hug. _Manomanomanoman, she hugged me._ Peter thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Something Special

The next day Peter woke up, in Stark Towers, because he decided to stay there, for the night. He was in his own room, Tony had installed a bench simular to the one in his labs, in Peter's room so he could tinker with his web shooters if he ever need to. _I like this place but it would be better, if Liz was living with me, but then again, if I die here from an attack at least one of us will live._ Peter thought. As he eyed his costume and web shooters. _Might as well go for a swing._

"Where you off to sir?" Jarvis asked Peter.

"Patrol the city, and stop by a few friend's houses" Peter answered, as he walked out of his room. Then he pulled out his phone.

 **Hey Pete I need help with that English assignment- MJ**

 **Okay on my way MJ- P.P**

Peter went to the elevator.

"What floor sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Top floor" Peter answered. Peter stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Bruce" Peter said

"Hey Pete, could you just help hold that mechanical arm, for a sec… I would but as you know the other guy has the muscle" Bruce replied. Peter chuckled a little and he held the arm in place.

"Thanks" Bruce said, Peter nodded in response and then he went to the edge of the roof and Peter put on his mask and walked of the building.

"WHOO!" Peter screamed as he spun a web which launched him forwards.

 **Oscorp**

"Octavius, is the suit ready?" Norman Osborn asked.

"Yes sir" Octavius answered. Then he left the room.

 **Mary's house**

Peter tapped twice on Mary's bedroom window, and she let him in.

"Thanks for coming, man I just need your help, with a diorama about my life" Mary informed Peter, he raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid" Mary dully told Peter.

"No it's not MJ, I might uncover things I don't know about you" Peter replied with a smile

 **An hour or so later**

Peter helped putting the finishing touches on a diorama.

"Thanks Peter, god you are such a good friend" Mary told Peter as she hugged him. Peter hugged Mary back.

"Now, I better leave, I god thugs to punch… hopefully" Peter said as he exited Mary's room via her window. _Man I swear to god something is bad is gonna happen to me I just can't shake off that feeling._ Peter thought, as he slipped into his costume. Then he started to head, to his old place to possibly make out with Liz. Peter pulled out his phone and dialled Tony's number, Peter was given it the previous day.

"Hey what's up?" Tony asked.

"I'm heading over to my old place, to see my GF, and I was hoping you'd turn off the feed and audio" Peter answered, as he narrowly avoided swinging into a neon sign.

"Yes I'll get Jarvis to do that" Tony replied and he then hung up. Peter then began to swing with both of his arms, and he was relieved with that, as swinging with one arm is very tricky. _Maybe I should purpose._ Peter thought as he swung right into an ally.

Moments later Peter was entering a jewellery shop.

"Uh, I was hoping to look for an engagement ring, with a budget limit of one grand" Peter asked the lady who was carefully inspecting the rings.

"I have a diamond ring, with four carrot silver, worth six hundred" The lady told Peter, he inspected it.

"Yeah I think I'll take it" Peter replied as the lady handed him the ring while, Peter handed her the money. After Peter walked out of the shop he dialled Tony's number again.

"What do you need help with?" Tony asked Peter.

"I, bought a ring for my girl I was going to purpose at my old place… but I was considering to do purpose, in front of all you guys" Peter answered.

"Okay I'll arrange for Liz to come for dinner at six" Tony told Peter then he hung up. _Might as well head back to the tower._ Peter thought. Then his Spider-Sense went off. Peter immediately went to the source of danger.

"Captain!" Peter exclaimed as he saw Gwen's father taking cover behind his cruiser, Peter saw the gunman and he punched him in the face instantly knocking him out cold.

"Thanks Spider-Man" George told Peter, unaware that it is his daughter's friend underneath the mask.

"No worries" Peter replied and he swung off to Stark Towers.

 **5:55pm**

 _Oh god I am so nervous, o man._ Peter thought as he glanced at the engagement ring he had bought for Liz.

"How you holding up?" Natasha asked Peter.

"Just a little nervous" Peter answered, then Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Pete just, go for it, don't do a traditional on one knee" Natasha advised Peter with a smile.

"Sir Elizabeth has arrived" Jarvis informed Peter then he placed the ring in Natasha's hand.

"Hold on to it please" Peter told Natasha she nodded in agreement and then the elevator doors sprung open.

"Hey Liz" Peter said, he was greeted by a passionate kiss, from Liz.

"So you guys must like me around" Liz told Natasha.

"Any one that's close to Peter is considered a friend to us" Natasha replied _Whoa, the see me as a friend._ Liz thought.

"The others are waiting for us in the dining room" Natasha informed Peter and Liz. Then Peter felt Natasha give Peter the ring back to him as Peter sat in between Natasha and Liz. Peter then pocketed it.

"So how'd you get your powers?" Tony asked Peter.

"Fieldtrip at Oscorp, I got bitten by a spider" Peter answered, then he took a bite out of the roast chicken. _Boy this is good Peter thought._

"That was the same day he met me" Liz added in.

"I need to use the bathroom" Peter lied and when he stood up a winked at Natasha, she knew what Peter is going to do. Peter is going to purpose to Liz. Standing exactly behind her chair Peter went on one knee. Peter cleared his throat. Liz turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Elizabeth Allen will you marry me? Peter asked Liz. She was speechless.

"Y-yes!" She finally exclaimed, then Peter slid the ring on her pointing finger, then Peter stood up and Liz started kissing Peter.

"Congrats!" All the Avengers exclaimed at the same time, then Peter and Liz pulled away from their kiss

"So that is why you brought me here" Liz told Peter as she hugged him.

"Yes that is why" Peter replied, as he guided Liz to his room.


	18. Chapter 18: Possessed Part 1

"Hmm? Where's Peter?" Liz asked herself, as she noticed her head wasn't resting on his chest.

 **Sometime during the night**

Peter was sound asleep, with Liz's head resting on his chest, then something, entered the room. It was black and it is slithering towards Peter. One of Peter's hands was hanging of the bed and the mysterious black goo. Oozed onto his arm, then all over his body.

 **Present time**

Liz thought he might already be up, so she got out of bed without a worry, she put on her clothes she was wearing the previous day and headed to the living room. _He's not here._

"Uh hello?!" Liz shouted.

"Ma'am" Jarvis said, Liz jumped.

"Oh you must be Jarvis the A.I" Liz answered.

"Do you know where Peter went?" Liz asked Jarvis.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where he went" Jarvis replied. _He's saving the city most likely. Liz, thought but, I she knew how wrong she is._

 _ **Norman Osborn's Office**_

"Yes as I was saying- OH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Osborn screamed as a mysterious black figure, burst through his window.

"You killed my Parents" The figure said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Osborn replied, he was lying of course.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SCUM, YOU WWANTED THEM DEAD BECAUSE OF THE SERUM ND HOW YOU WANTED IT TESTED WHEN HE DECLINED!" The figure screamed. When the sentence finished the figure transformed into a hideous monster, with sharp white teeth, and a red tongue.

"You lie Osborn… for that I will have your head!" the monster shouted as he grabbed Osborn, by the neck and started to strangle him to death. _What am I doing?_ Peter thought. _AHHHH, come on Peter calm down._ He thought, he released his grip. _**You belong to me Peter.**_ Then the suit possessed Peter.

 **Stark Towers**

After getting information that Mary, Gwen and Carlie did not see Peter, or Spider-Man around, Liz started to get worried.

"Alert, there is a situation at Oscorp, the CEO and owner is under attack, by some monster, patching feed now. Liz was horrified, at what she is seeing.

"Peter Parker is dead Osborn, we are VENOM!" Venom exclaimed, as he threw Osborn out the window. _Oh my goodness._ Liz thought, then she bolted to Peter's room and put on her costume, and opened a window, she jumped out. _I'm coming Peter._ Liz thought as she strained, her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

 **Osborn Penthouse**

Harry Osborn, Norman's was waiting for his father to return home, so he tuned on the T.V.

"Breaking news Businessman, CEO and founder of Oscorp was reportedly, thrown out the building from his office, but there is no body to be found" News reporter Whitney Chang said, then Harry turned off the T.V, he was emotionless, his father ever hardly appreciated him, which made Harry grow to hate his father, a smile was brought to his face. _Wonderful, maybe I can live, my life more._ Harry thought, as he grabbed his jacket.

 **Oscorp**

Venom looked onto the street below hoping to see a splattered body, instead what he got was a kick to the face, which sent him to a wall.

"What have you done to Peter" Liz growled.

"We merely took control of his mind, but he can still see what we do" Venom replied with a devilish grin. Then he punched Liz in the face, sending her to the ground.

"We will enjoy this" Venom said as his claws extended.

"Not so fast" Liz replied she then placed a hand on Venom.

"YAAAAAAARGH!" he shouted. _Did I just electrocute him?_ Liz thought, as she stood up. _But it's effective and I won't complain._

"Don't worry Petey I'll get you out of there" Liz muttered under her breath.

Then Liz roundhouse kicked Venom in the face, he shrugged it off, then Venom knocked Liz out with one punch.

 **Moments later**

Liz woke up with a groan, then she remembered what happened, she walked to the broken window and she sat with her legs and feet, hanging out. She started to cry uncontrollably.

"I-can't believe h-he's possessed" Liz muttered to herself. She then swung her legs back in the building, then she collapsed, she didn't fall unconscious she started crying again. _I-I can't believe it, I got to get him back I-._ Her thoughts were then interrupted by Tony's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Tony asked Liz.

"That thing… it took Peter" Liz answered.

"What took him?" Tony asked

"I-I don't know, this thing was here, when I got here a-and it told me I-it p-possessed Peter a-and now I don't know what t-to do" Liz stuttered. And she started to hug Tony, more like his Mark 42 armour.

"Come back to the tower… but first" Tony told Liz.

"Jarvis access Oscorp files and find out what that thing is" Tony said.

"Already done sir, it appears it is a suit, developed by Richard Parker, it was left unfinished, and it still is, weakness is electricity, sonic sounds and fire" Jarvis replied.

"Hmm are there anything we can do?" Tony asked Jarvis.

"No we have to wait for Venom to make a move, we have to wait until he causes chaos, sir but in the meantime, we need to make weapons to destroy the suit" Jarvis answered.

"Come back to the tower" Tony offered Liz, she nodded.

 **Somewhere in the city**

 _What do you want with me?!_

 _ **Only to bond Peter, that is how I survive.**_

 _Get off me!_

 _ **No, we will be together forever.**_

 **Stark Towers**

Natasha had grown to like Peter, but not in that way they are good friends but she does not yet know about what happened to Peter. Natasha is polishing her 1911 pistol, while humming the tune of paradise. _Shinny._ She thought, as she placed it back into her cache of weapons. She headed to the elevator and headed to the living quarters.

"Hey guys have you seen Peter?" Natasha asked.

"No not at all" Clint answered, then Tony entered the room, still wearing the Mark 42.

"Guys remember that suit? That Richard Parker developed years ago, the very same suit that was at Oscorp?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Natasha said.

"Well, we got a situation, the suit found its way into Peter's room during the night and it possessed him… he's missing" Tony said.

"No, no Jarvis would have seen it" Clint replied.

"No, it-it isn't possible, Peter… missing" Natasha stuttered.

 **Author: Hmm, the old bad Parker luck has kicked in...**


	19. Chapter 19: Possessed Finale

Liz dared herself to not tell Mary, Gwen and Carlie of what happened to Peter, but if they begin to ask questions, she knew she would eventually have to tell them, but when it came to his aunt she'll have to say he went on a trip with Pepper Pots for work.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" An unmasked Liz asked Tony who was now out of his Mark 42, and now wearing casual clothes.

"We have to wait until Venom makes a move… Trask" Tony answered.

"Jarvis, where is the suit case suit?" Tony asked Jarvis

"In your sleeping quarters" Jarvis informed Tony.

Liz knew where Tony was going. So she put on her mask.

"I'm coming with you" Liz sternly told Tony.

"Me too" Natasha said, from the Kitchen as she slipped her 1911 pistols in her holsters.

 **Trask Laboratories (One Hundred kilometres out of NYC)**

Like Norman Osborn, Trask is a business man in bioengineering, and developing the same things as Norman Osborn, like the suit he had stolen off Richard Parker. Little did he know the suit is retuning.

"Yes, it has been confirmed Osborn is missing" a frail man told Trask, he then turned his chair around facing the sun that is rising.

"Oh, Trask you have no idea, what pleasure we will have to see your blood" Venom said.

"Oh-oh god" Trask stuttered, as he saw the suit.

"Guards!" Trask screamed.

"Oh I killed all your guards and I'll kill you for ordering the hit on my Parents" Venom growled, as he raised his arm in the air.

"Stop this madness, now Parker!" Tony demanded, then he fired a blast at Venom, it had some effect on him, he stumbled around and then Natasha, fired a couple of bullets into Venom, which hurt him but, inside the suit Peter knew he would be rescued.

 **Mary's room**

Mary felt uneasy, she hasn't heard from Peter or Liz all day, she was beginning to worry. She dialled Peter's number, it went straight to voice mail.

"Peter, I'm beginning to worry because normally you call a few times every day" Mary said and she sent the message. She had Peter's old mask, it gives her hope in a way. _Maybe I should watch some T.V._ Mary thought as she grabbed her remote and switched, the T.V on.

"Breaking news it appears to be that there, is some sort of thing at Trask Industries and Iron-Man, Black Widow and the newly dubbed Spider-Woman is combating it" the news reporter said, as a camera was focused on the battle.

"Unofficial reports say that the creature, is the same suit Richard Parker was developing, some years ago" The reporter said.

"Wait, we're being hacked!" the reporter exclaimed then the news feed changed, it was now through the eyes of Iron-Man.

 **Trask Industries**

"Jarvis how do we get Spider-Man out of the suit without hurting him?" Tony asked.

"One of the weaknesses is sonic sounds" Jarvis informed Tony. _Hmm it's a plan._ Tony thought.

"Jarvis disable all news feeds, everywhere in the city" Tony told Jarvis

"Already done sir" Jarvis replied. Tony then started to fire sonic waves at Venom.

 **Gwen's room**

Gwen was worried after she got the phone call from Mary that informed her that Peter has been a no show. _Where are you Peter?_ Gwen wondered as she looked out of her bedroom window. She was hoping to see a red and blue hero swinging past, she didn't and she went back to sit on her bed and watch, NCIS.

 **Stark Towers**

Tony rested Peter on a medical table. _What has it done to him?_ Tony wondered, he got Bruce to hook up a heart monitor.

"His hearts steady… wait, his heart beats decreasing!" Tony shouted, to Bruce as he started to preform CPR, to keep Peter alive. _It's not working._ Tony thought. Then Peter's heart stopped beating.

"Bruce you calm?" Tony asked Bruce

"Yeah" Bruce replied.

"We better go and tell them" Tony muttered.

"Can we at least use the defibrillator? We could revive him" Bruce told Tony, he nodded and Bruce got the defibrillators.

"His metabolism is different… maximum power?" Bruce asked Tony

"Yes" Tony answered.

"3, 2, 1 clear!" Bruce exclaimed. Nothing happened, Peter's heart is still not beating.

Liz and Natasha could hear what was going on and they did not like it one bit. Liz pulled out her phone and dialled Mary's number.

"Hey heard anything from Peter?" Mary asked Liz.

"Clear!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Wait what's happening?" Mary asked Liz.

"Jarvis get Thor!" Tony shouted.

"Liz they better not be using a defibrillator, on Peter" Mary said.

"T-they are" Liz stuttered.

"Oh my god" Mary gasped. Then she hung up. Then Natasha saw Thor walk in.

"Aye, I hope with my help the young one will make it" Thor said and he made his way over to tony and Bruce.

"Thor we need some more juice for the defibrillator" Bruce told Thor, he then gathered lightning in his hammer and released a little into the defibrillator.

"Clear!" Bruce exclaimed. He then glanced at the heart monitor. _Come on kiddo._ Bruce thought. It's a miracle, Peter's heart started to beat again.

"Come on let the kid rest, he deserves all the sleep he can get" Bruce said, as he walked away, he was then followed by Thor, and Tony.

"He's okay, just give him some rest" Bruce reassured Liz and Natasha. They all went to the training room to release steam, minus Bruce as he would turn into the Hulk and Tony and Natasha would have to sedate him if the Hulk was unleashed in the training room.

Minutes later Peter woke up, he was naked. _Great._ Peter thought as he sighed. Peter grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he took the elevator to his living quarters, and he put on his costume and his clothes from the previous day.

"Peter!" Liz exclaimed and she jumped on Peter and hey both fell on his bed.

"God I'm so happy to have your arms around me" Liz told Peter and they started to kiss.

"It's good to see you too" Peter replied in between kisses.

"Let's go all the way and have children" Liz told Peter when she broke the kiss.

"Okay" Peter said, he started to kiss Liz and slowly undress her. Peter took of her costume, her bra and her shorts.

"My turn" Liz told Peter and the she undressed Peter.

"I'm on top" Liz said as she sat on Peter, then they started their business and then they soon reached their climax.

"Wow that was amazing" Peter told Liz as she rested her head on Peter.

"Yeah it was awesome" Peter replied as he pulled Liz closer to him.


	20. Chapter 20: Happiest Day

It's been five days since Peter was rid of the suit and it has been five days since Liz and Peter had sex so they could get a child.

"So Petey do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Liz asked Peter as they sat in the waiting room.

"If it's a boy it'll have my sense of humour, if it's a girl it'll have your looks… I bet it'll be a girl" Peter answered as he stroked his chin.

"I thought you'd want a boy" Liz countered.

"Then you'd have to put up with two of me" Peter told Liz.

"Hmm… you're right I would have to put up with two of you" Liz replied.

"Peter and Elizabeth Parker" the doctor called out, Peter and Liz stood up. Holding hands they walked in the doctor's room.

"I made an appointment so we could see if we're expecting a baby" Peter informed the doctor.

"Okay I'll just get you to lie down here and we'll get moving" The doctor replied and Liz went on the bed and then the doctor came with special gel, and a special monitor.

"Oh, that's cold" Liz said as the doctor rubbed the gel on her stomach. Then the doctor grabbed, the ultrasound device and was moving it, until she found the baby.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad?" Peter asked then he jumped in the air a little.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Peter exclaimed as a huge smile came over his face.

"And I'm gonna be a mother" Liz replied with tears of joy. Liz sat up and let her top fall. She and Peter started to hug.

"We better get back to Stark Towers" Peter said.

 **Stark Towers**

"Hey Tony where's Peter?" Steve asked.

"Dunno, I only saw a note that he's at the hospital" Tony replied

"Why would Peter need to go to the hospital?" Natasha asked with a puzzled face as she put down her glass in the sink.

"Beats me" Tony answered.

Then Peter walked in the room.

"We've got good news" Peter said loudly, then everyone stared at Peter.

"What type of good news?" Clint asked as he poked his head from the kitchen.

"Liz and I… we're expecting a baby" Peter answered. Everyone fell silent then they started to cheer.

"Congratulations" Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha said in unison.

"Congratulations to what?" Bruce asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Peter and Liz are having a baby" Natasha answered.

"Congratulations kiddo" Bruce told Peter as he patted Peter on the back.

 **Mary's house**

Mary was watching T.V when she got a call from Peter.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Guess what?" Peter asked

"Umm… you live in Stark Towers" Mary answered.

"Yes, but that is not the reason why I called" Peter replied.

"Then why did you?" Mary asked Peter.

"Liz and I are expecting a baby" Peter answered.

"Congratulations" Mary replied

"Yeah, say what do you think Aunt May's reaction will be to the news?" Peter asked Mary.

"Metaphorically she'll lose her mind" Mary answered.

"Ha… yeah anyway I have to ring her bye MJ" Peter said and then he hung up and then he dialled his home phone number, it took three rings for his aunt to answer the phone.

"Aunt May, Liz and I are going to become parents" Peter blurted out.

"What?!" Peter's aunt exclaimed.

"I'm going to become a father" Peter replied.

"You're only seventeen" May told Peter.

"I'll be eighteen by the time the baby is born" Peter countered.

"Well… congratulations" May responded and then she hung up. _She doesn't sound too happy._ Peter thought.Peter thought, then he got a text, from Carlie.

 **I heard the news I'm happy for you** **\- C.C**

The immediately after that he got a text from Mary

 **Looks like Spider-Man is now Spider-Dad congrats- G.S**

Peter laughed at Gwen's text and he then pocketed his phone. And went to sit, down with Liz.

"My aunt didn't sound too happy when I told here we are expecting a baby" Peter told Liz.

"She'll warm up to it eventually, because he'll practically be a grandmother" Liz reassured Peter with a kiss to the cheek.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news, there appears to be a deadlock in a construction site in Midtown, people are advised to avoid that area" Whitney Chang said.

"Go Peter" Liz said and she then passionately kissed Peter.

"I will and take care of our little one" Peter replied and he passionately kissed Liz back.

"Actually I'll come I'll only web up the thugs you knock out" Liz told Peter.

"Fine but, only fight if you need to" Peter replied. Peter and Liz went to their room and they put on their costumes.

 **The construction site**

Peter and Liz arrived at the scene and they could hear and see police and thugs exchanging bullets.

"What's the plan?" Liz asked Peter.

"The plan is I charge in and beat them senseless" Peter replied. Then he humped in the air and landed behind the thugs.

"Here's Spidey!" Peter exclaimed as he punched a thug in the back of his head. Liz then webbed up the thug. Then she decided to web pull another thug to her, she punched him in the back of his head and webbed him up, all while being perched on a metal beam.

"Heads up!" Peter exclaimed as he tossed a bad guy to Liz, who knocked the thug out cold and webbed him up. _Time to go on the offensive._ Liz thought as she got sick of being in the shadows, she leapt to Peter's side and like Peter, she started throwing punches and kicks.

"I take after you always not listening" Liz told Peter.

"I notice that" Peter replied after knocking out the final thug, then Liz webbed him up.

"Come on we better head back" Peter said as he started to swing in the direction of his new home, in Stark Towers.

 **Moments later**

When Peter and Liz arrived home their first instinct was to sit on the sofa and relax.

"If it's a boy what would you name him?" Liz asked Peter, as she cuddled up to him.

"Dunno, I would maybe name him after my dad" Peter answered.

"And if it's a girl?" Liz asked.

"Hmm… Lara maybe" Peter answered. Peter could not deny that today is the happiest day of his life, the only thing that was on Peter's mind is to be there for his child, whenever he can, even if the time is only a minute or mere seconds.


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Fight

"Ah!" Peter exclaimed as he darted up from a nightmare, he looked around in his room and saw that Liz wasn't sleeping with him. _She must've went back to our old place._ Peter thought, he then grabbed his phone to see the time. _Great it's only four in the morning._ Petr thought and he decided, that to pass time he is going to take a, sweep around the city.

"Alright, let's see what the early morning has to offer me" Peter told himself once he had finished putting on his costume, he exited his room and carefully opened his window and he jumped out. He spun a web and was propelled in the direction of Queens.

 **Unknown location**

"Are you really that hell bent on killing Spider-Man?" A mysterious man asked Norman Osborn.

"Yes now give me the Oz" Norman demanded. Strom gave Norman the Oz and he then injected it. Several seconds later Norman transformed, into the Green Goblin. He then jumped through a wall and started to create havoc to lure Peter to his location.

 **Queens**

Peter was sitting on the edge of a building when his phone started to ring, from caller I.D he saw it was Liz.

"What do you need?" Peter asked.

"Nothing I just woke up and I needed someone to talk to" Liz answered.

"Are you back at my old place?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm just packing, my things, as I will be moving in Stark Towers with you" Liz answered.

"That's good" Peter replied with excitement.

"Any way I better resume packing, bye my love" Liz said and then she hung up. Peter resumed to watch over his aunt's house, Peter then started to jump from roof to roof, so he could reach buildings tall enough for him to swing on.

Peter started to swing back, home as there was nothing going on in Queens. _Just as I thought._ Peter thought as his Spider-Sense went off. He just managed to dodge a fireball.

"I thought you were dead" Peter muttered as he turned to face Osborn.

"But I am not Parker, you'll be the one dead" Osborn spat as he grabbed Peter's ankle and threw him in the street right in front of his aunt's house.

"That hurt" Peter mumbled as he stood up and he saw lights from all houses start to flicker on. _Oh no._ Peter thought as innocents came out of their houses to see what the chaos was. Then Osborn landed in front of Peter.

"To the death" Osborn muttered. And he lunged to Peter, who evaded. Osborn then threw a fireball at Peter, who didn't have enough time to react and got his square in the chest.

"ARGH!" Peter screamed. _Hot, hot, hot._ He thought. As he stood up, he was greeted with a green fist to his face, which broke his nose.

"OW!" Peter screamed, as he clutched his nose, his Spider-Sense went off and he humped in the air avoiding a red car.

"Resorting to the environment?" Peter asked as he spun a web, Osborn grabbed the web and pulled Peter to him, and gave Peter an uppercut, which sent him flying. _At least he's not targeting the people._ Peter thought as he smashed into the ground. _He wants me dead alright, and so far he's winning, if I die he's coming with me._ Peter thought as he stood up. Peter charged at Osborn.

"Chew on this!" Peter exclaimed, he then jabbed Osborn in the face, it wasn't very effective.

"Uh oh" Peter mumbled, as Osborn grabbed his ankle and tossed him through the wall of his aunt's house.

"AGH!" His aunt screamed as he crashed into the sink.

"Don't worry I got it" Peter reassured his aunt, who was oblivious to who is under the mask, he managed to get to his feet and he jogged outside.

"Hmm, I gotta do this, I gotta fight" Peter mumbled to himself.

"At this rate you'll be dead before the sun rises" Osborn howled, then he threw a fireball at Peter, and due to his beatings he could not evade, so the fireball struck him, Peter fell to the ground. _Come on Parker._ Peter thought, as he stood up and he eyed one civilian in particular, his math teacher Lily, White and he realised his mask was torn, and torn in this case is an understatement.

"You're call Osborn do you want me to fight without my mask?" Peter asked.

"Yes I want everyone to see your face when I kill you" Osborn answered, then before you could say his name, Peter took off his mask and let it drop to the floor.

"Oh my god" Peter heard his aunt say.

"I'm sorry Aunt May" Peter said, then he lunged at Osborn. Peter managed to sneak in a kick to his Jaw, which had some effect.

"That's not going to cut it, Parker" Osborn said, and he back handed Peter, he flew onto the front lawn of his aunt's house, peter stood up.

 **BANG**

Peter felt the bullet pierce his skin, Peter looked up and saw a man wearing nothing but black.

"You're finished Parker!" Osborn declared.

"Then I'm not going down without a fight" Peter replied, despite the pain of the bullet lodged in his waist, Peter grabbed a car, and smashed it on Osborn's face, it sent him to the floor.

"I'm" Smash "So" smash "Sick" Slam "Of" Slam" "You" Wham "I" Wham "WANT YOU DEAD!" Peter screamed and then smashed the red car on Osborn's head several more times, which most likely killed him. The car then exploded and it sent Peter flying onto his aunt's lawn.

"Peter!" His aunt shouted, and rushed to his aid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because… of… situations like… this" Peter replied, with blood seeping out of his nose.

"Peter?" Lily asked him.

"Yes it's me Peter Parker is Spider-Man and it has been a blast" Peter answered with a weak smile. And he grabbed his teacher's hand.

"Now you know why my grades are slipping" Peter said and he coughed out a little bit of blood.

"We-we gotta call an ambulance" Lily said

"No it's too late for that" Peter replied.

"Out of my way, I said- OH MY GOD PETER!" Mary screamed, as she knelt by his side and she picked him up and he groaned in pain, Mary sat down and held Peter close to her.

"Looks like… I've lived my life MJ" Peter said.

"What do you mean you've got a baby on the way" Mary replied, as she started to cry.

"And I'm sure the baby will grow up, happy and being loved by its mother" Peter said.

"I may… not have…. saved my uncle ben… but I saved you from Osborn…" Peter never finished what he was going to say as he stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating and he then closed his eyes.

 **Author: you may call me what you want for ending Peter's life too soon, but there is going to be an aftermath chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Saddest Day

It was nine in the morning and Liz went to Stark Tower, with a few suitcases, when she arrived she saw that everyone was here except for Peter.

"Where's Peter?" Liz asked Natasha.

"I don't know" Natasha answered, as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Hmm you're gonna stay here aren't you?" Natasha asked Liz, as she eyed Liz's suit cases.

"Yeah since Peter and I are having a baby" Liz answered, then she strolled into Peter's room, and started to unpack. Liz's phone started to ring.

"Hello, Liz speaking" Liz said, then she heard Mary's cries.

"Mary what's wrong?" Liz asked Mary.

"It is Peyer he-he died after fighting Norman Osborn, but Peter killed him" Mary answered.

"W-what?" Liz stuttered

"He's gone" Mary replied, then she hung up and Liz was there sitting there wondering what to do now that Peter Parker the love of her life, is no out of the equation. Then she threw her face on the pillow and she started to break down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Natasha asked Liz as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"P-Peter h-he got into a-a fight with O-Osborn and-and he d-died shortly after k-killing him" Liz's muffled voice replied.

"Did one of his friends call you?" Natasha asked, even she looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, Mary she rang up, a moment ago" Liz answered, then Liz and Natasha started hugging.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Natasha told Liz.

"T-thanks I was so sure he was going to be here for the baby" Liz replied.

"Looks like you'll need us more than ever" Natasha told Liz seriously.

 **Three days later.**

Everyone, which supported Spider-Man came, to Peter's funeral service being held in his aunt's house, which included, everyone Peter knew.

"We all thought Peter, was just this scrawny guy, but knowing the truth now it… changes everything" Flash said.

"I know the fact knowing that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, it changes things, like the way we think about him" Kong replied, with his head bowed.

"The fact that, Peter is gone, school won't be the same" Carlie said.

"I know, and the fact he won't be here to see his child grow up, it's sad" Natasha said.

"I may not have known Peter well, but I knew he was funny and bright" Tony replied.

"Aye, the young one, I saved him once I wish I could have been there to do it again" Thor said. Then everyone fell silent because it was also Peter's birthday.

"So does anyone have anything else to say?" Mary asked.

"Peter, was a hero that'll live on, in our hearts" Gwen answered.

Then everyone in the living room bowed their heads in respect to Peter Parker, the boy who sacrificed his life to save the ones he loved.

 **Author: even I didn't want to do this but, in the end this was already planned when I started to right this. A decision that I don't like but a decision that was made when I decided that this was gonna be a prequel, then I scrapped One More Miracle so I could make this make, the remake make more sense. I am truly sorry, for ending this so soon.**


End file.
